Forever Red 2:Mission of Love
by BellaRosa17
Summary: It's 2008. Someone's taking the Red Rangers women. When they realize what happened, the Red Rangers come together again to save the ones they love the most. But what challenges awaits them? Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Before Venjix was created and RPM was made. This is another forever red mission. It will include some familiar villains, new blood and new rookies. Enjoy. **

**Summary: Someone's taking the Red Rangers women. When they realize what happened, the Red Rangers come together again to save the ones they love the most.**

**Chapter 1-**

***Girl Abduction part 1*  
(2008)**

Trinity Kwan-Scott is sitting in her office twirling her pen through her fingers while studying the file in front of her of one of her patients. She closes her folder and starts to think on the past. Since Trini left being a Power Ranger, to go to the peace conference she always believed in helping people. Bridging the gap between two people to make them be able to work together and create peace.

So she went to college where she got my doctorate in Psychology. She decided after looking over all the fields that she would become a marriage counselor.

During the time after the peace conference, she, Jason and Zack went on to different colleges. Zack majored in dance and music. He now lives in Los Angeles, CA as one of LA's top producers.

While, she and Jason got together while she was working on her doctorate, he moved back from Florida. He wanted to open up his own dojo and decided that moving back to Angel Grove was where he wanted to do it. They met, dated and two years later they got married. When Jason left for that all red ranger mission she found out that she was pregnant.

It's been five years since she gave birth to both Aimee and Amani Scott. Aimee means loved and Amani means harmony and peace. Those little girls are so beautiful.

She's suddenly brought out of my thoughts when my desk phone rings. She picks it up after the second ring. (Trini in Bold)

**"Dr. Kwan-Scott speaking." Trini answers.**

"Well, nice to know your full title, Trini." The voice on the other end laughs.

**"Mrs. Oliver, are you making fun of my title?" I ask back teasingly.**

"Not at all. So how are my nieces doing?"

**"They are doing pretty good. They just started kindergarten and they can't stop talking about it." Trini gushes with motherly pride.**

"Shouldn't you be picking them up soon?" She asks.

I look at the clock on the wall and it says 2:30 p.m.

**"Not today. Jason wanted to pick them up and he's taking them to the dojo because I have new clients coming in about half an hour."**

"That's good that he's doing that. Probably going to turn them into little karate kids." She laughs. Trini laughs with her but stops when she hears the tone in her friend's voice."I miss them so much. I miss all of you guys." Even from the other line, Trini can tell that Kim is pouting.

**"Kim, don't pout. You just came to see us almost a month ago. Nothings really changed much." She leans back in my lounge chair.**

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't be sad that I don't get to see you guys as often as I want to."

**"Yeah, well you do have a 2 year old to keep you preoccupied. Besides, we're only about a 4 hours drive from Reefside. I'm always a phone call away whenever you need to talk."**

"What would I do without you?" Kim asks.

**"Umm, you'd probably call 'Sha, or Tanya, or Kat, or Ashley or Karone or any of the other yellows, pinks, or blues." I hear her start laughing on the other end.**

"Yeah, I would but you know you, 'Sha, Tanya and Kat are the ones I usually talk to. I might talk to the other yellows and blues once a month just to catch up. Well, and Kira but how much can I relate to a 22 year old?" Kim asks her friend.

**"Oh, the wonders of being 22. I remember it fondly." She says as if remembering that time.**

"Me, too. She's actually started recording for her first album with Zack But I think she went to San Angeles for the weekend hanging with Tori, Rose and Ronny."

**"That's amazing. This is her-"** But she suddenly get cuts off when suddenly she's surrounded in a purple light.

"Trini? Trini, are you there?" She can hear Kim's voice on the other line but she can't talk or move. She feels the phone slip out of my hands as the light disappears me along with it.

XXXXXXXX

"Trini? Trini, are you there?" Kim asks wondering why she stopped talking. I listen and I hear a thud sound. As if the phone fell onto the desk or something. I wait a few more minutes to see if something changes but when it doesn't I hang up. (Kim in bold, Tommy in italic and Jason in regular)

I call Tommy first.

_"Hey, beautiful. What's going on?" He asks._

**"Hold on a second, Tommy."** **I click over before I hit number four on speed dial.**

"Rex's Dojo, this is Adam speaking. How may I help you?" The former black ranger asks.

**"Hey, Adam. Is Rex there?" Kim asks getting anxious by the minute.**

"Yeah, Kim. He's here but he's heading out to get the girls."

**"Can you put him on? It's important."**

"Sure, no problem." I hear some shuffling and a few mumbled talking.

"Sis?" The sound of her older brother's voice calms her for a moment.

**"Jas, wait a second." I click over again for a three way. "Hello?"**

"Kim?" I hear both Tommy and Jason say together.

_"Kim, what's wrong?" Tommy asks worried._

"Tommy? What's going on?" Jason asks confused.

_"When she called me. I called her beautiful but she answered Tommy. Not handsome."_

"What?" Jason says. Shock laced in his voice.

**"Listen guys. I was just talking to Trini when she was cut off mid-sentence. I don't know by what but about a minute later I heard a thud hit her desk or something. I think it was her phone. I waited about five more minutes but nothing changed. I think something happened to her. I mean we're talking about an ex- Power Ranger who can kick massive ass. She wouldn't have gone out without a fight. And she wouldn't have just stopped talking to me on the phone." I say that whole thing in one breath. I start taking small breaths to calm down.**

"Kim, I have to go pick up the girls but after that I'll stop by the house and check it out." Jason says.

**"Okay. Thanks, Rex." I say a little more at ease.**

"Bye, guys." Jason says before hanging up.

_"Are you alright, beautiful?" Tommy asks. I can still hear the worry in his voice._

**"I'm better now that Jas, will take a look. I just have a bad feeling about this."**

_"What do you mean?" He asks._

**"Like this is just the beginning." I say.**

_"Look, everything is going to be alright. We're going to find out what's going on."_

**"I hope you're right. So are you coming home soon?" I ask. Hoping if we distract each other I won't have to worry about Trini.**

_"Yeah, I should be there in about an hour and a half. What did you have in mind?" He asks intrigued._

**"How about an early dinner than we can lay on the couch and watch a few movies. Since, Liam is with your parents this week. I was hoping that we could have some _quality_ time." I emphasize on the 'quality' part.**

_"Well, Mrs. Oliver, that sounds like a plan. And I promise to take my time to show you some quality." He says. His voice deeper, huskier. I feel heat pool to my center as I think of the ways he'll show me._

**"You need to get home fast, Dr. Oliver. I might just model a few of my new pieces of lingerie I bought from Victoria Secret."**

_"School is out in an hour. I'll be home as soon as the bell rings."_

**"Can't wait. See you later, handsome."**

_"Bye, beautiful." He says before he hangs up._ I hang up the phone and rush upstairs to take a quick shower.

I change into some white and black two piece bra and panty set. I walk over to by closet and scan my dresses. I grab my dark pink off the shoulder knee length dress that hugs to my curves and grab my three inch black heels to complete the look. I glance at myself through the mirror.

"Damn, I look good. Tommy won't know what hit him." I say to myself. I turn around and start to walk out when a purple light stops any other movement I make. Not another minute later the light disappears taking me with it.

XXXXXXXXX

Aisha DeSantos, after spending her time in Africa for 2 years she decided to come back to America. She had missed her friends so much. She helped many animals there. She found that it was what she loved to do. So she decided to go to UCLA with Adam and Tanya and major in pre-med. She became a veterinarian. A year into college she met up with Rocky. He was working at one of these L.A. restaurants.

They got to talking and she found out that he was working to pay for cooking school. He wanted to be a chef. Which fits him perfectly seeing as much as he eats. They dated for 4 years and he proposed in a totally Rocky way. He baked me a cupcake and placed the ring inside and made a joke about how if I was to become his wife, he would have his two favorite things in the world. His food and me. She thought it was corny but coming from Rocky she knew it meant so much more. We married a year later.

We were on our honeymoon, during the whole Red Ranger mission and as much as he complains about not being there he always tells me that if he couldn't have been fighting some alien ass than he was happy just where he was. With me.

She was supposed to meet up with Cassie and Ashley at the mall. She's running a few minutes behind and she left L.A. early before traffic hit.

She runs into the mall as soon as she can find a parking spot. She runs towards the baby store and see Cassie and Ashley standing in front of it. Cassie's wearing a pink skirt and red halter top with a blue jacket, while Ashley's wearing a nice yellow sundress and a red jacket. Aisha already changed into some yellow skinny jeans, a blue top and some red heels. You can tell why we're wearing red with our colors respectfully and Cassie's and my case blue.

"Hey, guys." I say when I get close enough.

"Hey, 'Sha!" They say in unison and we all start laughing.

"So, who do we shop for today?" I ask.

"Well, we shopped for Kim, Dana, Kelsey, Karone, and Kendrix last week. How about we shop for Alyssa, Jen, and Taylor this week? Since there babies are between 2 and 10 months." Ashley suggests.

"I like that idea." I think on it. We walk in the store and look around. I look over and see Cassie looking at some boys clothes aimlessly. I walk over to her.

"Hey, girl. Are you okay?" I ask her. She jumps at my voice but turns to me with a small smile.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just out of it today." She says.

"It's more than that. I can tell. Come on; tell the doctor what's wrong?" Aisha says teasing. Trying to coax the information from her.

She doesn't say anything but she grabs Ashley and my hands and walks us to the dressing rooms that are deserted.

"What's wrong, Cas?" Ashley asks and I can tell she's a little worried now.

"I'm pregnant." She says.

"Oh my..." Ashley starts.

"God." I finish for her. "But wait. Isn't this good news?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I mean I'm only 2 months and I haven't told T.J. yet. I mean we haven't even talked about having another child."

"I know. Believe me I know how you must feel but that man loves you and why wouldn't he. You are one of the mighty power rangers." I whisper the last part. "The heart of the team to be exact and your his heart. He's going to be very happy."

"She's right. I went through the same thing with Andros but he made me realize everyday that he loves me and our child and that's all that matters." Ashley says.

"Aw. You guys are the best friends a pink could ask for." She says and we both give her a hug.

Suddenly, a purple light surrounds all of us in the hug and disappears with all of us.

XXXXXXXX

Karone and Zhane had got together after her time with Lost Galaxy. They even had a double wedding with Leo and Kendrix. It was really something you should have seen. I mean you h ad about the whole in space team and lost galaxy with a few other teams that could make it to KO-35. It was very fun experience. We decided to spend out honeymoon on earth.

While Dana and Carter stayed in Mariner Bay, where Carter went back to being a firefighter but stilled worked for Lightspeed, while Dana became a pediatrician. They got married two years later. Dana and Carter have one child. Her name is Erin Grayson and she's four.

Karone and Kendrix decided to hang in the park in Mariner Bay to see Dana while Carter, Leo and Zhane took the kids to play some sports. Something about its a man's right to teach there children to play sports.

"Can you believe it's been 6 years since the whole mission on the moon happened? And only 8 since we were rangers." I ask Kendrix.

"Oh, yeah! I can believe it alright. I almost had to go through labor alone because Leo had to go to the moon." Kendrix says looking around the park.

"I remember because I had to chew his ass out for almost missing his son being born." Karone replies to her co-pink friend.

"You? I was in a good amount of pain that I think I channeled Astronema for how mad I was." She says. I laugh. It's good that I can laugh about the whole Astronema fiasco.

"Yeah, I just had to deal with a few babies getting sick." Dana says nonchalant.

"That was kinda fun." I say thinking about it.

"Fun times." They say together.

"So are you going to Kira's and Conner's wedding next week?" I ask them.

"Yeah. I think most of the Ranger's are well except probably S.P.D. and the rest of Time Force. Most likely we're going to ask Leo's mom to watch the kids. That way we can get drunk and have some 'us' time." Kendrix says and I can tell that they could really use it.

"It sounds like you could use it." I tell her.

"Don't get me wrong. I love taking care of the kids but sometimes I think that we just need to some us time in there so we don't lose our sanity." She says looking from Dana to me.

"I get it. Trust me. With both Carter's and I crazy schedules, this is going to be like a vacation for us." Dana says. I decide to change the subject to something else.

"I can't believe that another Red and Yellow are getting married. What's the count now?" I ask her.

"Let's see. By my calculations they make the fifth red and yellow couple to get together."

"Yeah but there are just as many pinks and reds." Dana says.

"I think there are 7 pink and red couples." I say absently.

"That's a lot." Kendrix throws out there.

"That is true. But Hunter is an honorary red. So that makes six. How are he and Tori?" I asks.

"The last I heard Hunter was planning on proposing but I don't know if he did yet." Dana said.

_"That's great." I think._

"Guys, what's that?" Dana asks.

Kendrix and I look in her direction but she's looking at the sky. We both look up but it's too late as this purple light surrounds us and we disappear in the light as it disappears.

XXXXXXX

Alyssa, Jen, and Taylor are at the mall in Turtle Cove looking for a dress for Kira and Conner's wedding. Jen and Alyssa find there dresses the second they get in the store. It's just Taylor having a hard time finding a dress. Over time Taylor has lost her tomboyishness but its still there when it comes to things like dresses.

"Taylor, I don't know why you're having a hard time looking for something to wear." Alyssa complains.

"Because I don't know what I want to wear. You know this whole dress thing is like foreign territory."

"How about I look for a dress for you and then we can go to the food court?" Jen offers.

"That would be nice." Taylor says completely giving up on finding a dress for herself.

Jen and Alyssa start shifting through the store looking for something for me to wear. Ten minutes past before Alyssa walks up to me holding a yellow dress. It's off the shoulder the falls to the floor with a red sash around the middle.

"Oh it's perfect. Eric is so going to want to get him some when I put that dress on." Taylor gushes.

"Taylor, too much info. Besides, it fits you and works in both of your colors." Jen says covering her ear slightly.

"Don't get jealous because Eric and I have a very healthy sex life." Taylor says.

"Oh, believe me I'm not jealous. I get my sex on the regular thank you very much." Jen retorts back.

"Okay, both of you stop talking about sex so casually. This is not the place. At least we could talk about it in a lingerie store. It's more appropriate." Alyssa scolds but smiles deviously at the end.

"What ever you say, White Tiger." Taylor says sarcastically and bows karate style.

Jen just laughs as Alyssa glares at Taylor.

"I'm sorry. Come on. We'll come back after we eat." Taylor says walking to the cashier and asking her to hold the dress. She turns and they all start to walk out when this beam of purple surrounds them and when the light disappears, so do they.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I worked hard on telling you something about each of their lives now and incorporating how they're doing. Please send me any and all criticism. I take it all, the good and the bad. **

**Part 1 is done. Part 2 up next.**

**Who's behind the disappearance of the Power Ranger girls? What's with the purple light? I guess you're going to have to just keep reading to find out.**

**REVIEW PLEASE......!**

**"Catch you on the flip side."**

**BellaRosa A.K.A. Chae.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before Venjix was created and RPM was made. This is another forever red mission. It will include some familiar villains, new blood and new rookies. Enjoy. **

**Summary: Someone's taking the Red Rangers women. When they realize what happened, the Red Rangers come together again to save the ones they love the most.**

**Chapter 2-**

***Girl Abduction part 2*  
*Jason's call* **

Tori, Kira, and Rose are in Mr. Hartford's mansion. Kira was so grateful the Mr. Hartford let her have her last fitting in his house. Tori and Rose already had their fitting and there dresses fit them nice. Ronny's dress is all ready but she's going to be late. She had a race last night and she's supposed to be flying in today. I'm using mine and Conner's colors as the color scheme. Kim, doesn't mind wearing red since it was one of Dr. O's colors, neither does Rose but I had to convince Tori into wearing a yellow dress. I mean it wasn't that hard. I even had to use Conner's puppy dog face.

I take off my bracelet with my gem still in it. I got Haley to make me another one once I got my power back. I change into my wedding dress. It's actually one of the times I'll admit that I like being a girl. It's really one amazing dress. It's a white lace strapless dress with a long pleated skirt.

I walk out from behind the changing screen, to the little mirror and stool. I hear Tori and Rose both gasp. I look over at them. Rose is wearing a light pink jacket, a red tank top, and a blue jean skirt. Tori is wearing a pair of light blue jeans, paired with a crimson collard polo shirt.

"Do I look ok?" I ask a little self-conscious.

"You look better than okay. You look amazing." Tori says.

"You even put the Crown Jewels to shame." Rose says grinning.

"Thanks guys." I say as I turn to look at myself in the mirror. I stare open mouth at my reflection. I can't believe how good I look. I mean I knew I wasn't ugly by any means but I was never into the dressy type stuff. But I do have to admit I look good.

"I can't wait to see, Conner's face." I say as I'm smiling crazily, never thinking that I'd be so giddy to get married.

"He's probably going to mind go all cavemen and take you away so he can ravish you." Rose says deviously.

"Says the girl whose boyfriend has super strength. Who could do a lot more damage than mine?" I say.

"True but he can ravish me just fine without the use of powers. Thank you." She says and I can see the flash of remembrance at the thought cross her eyes.

"Okay, so didn't need to know that but that's cool. I can't believe I'm getting married to Conner in a week." I say sounding almost like a giddy cheerleader.

"Believe it. And your album will be releasing four months after that." Tori says.

"I know I can't believe it. My dreams are all coming true. I'm marrying a man who loves me, I have an amazing group of friends that are ex-Rangers and my dream to be famous is coming true. I just hope that I'm ready for it." I say the last part dejectedly.

"Look, Kira, I was a kid genius, I went to college at an early age, but nothing would have prepared me for becoming a Power Ranger besides maybe the vast use of my brain. And it happened to be one of the best things to happen to me. I found a man that I loved even when I knew he was an android. I made friends who didn't mind that I know mostly everything. I also learned a lot about myself." She pauses before taking a breath. "So if you can fight a dinosaur, and I could fight a lava guy and his brother ice, then you are totally ready for your future." She beams and I can't help but smile back.

"Okay, now that we've convinced Kira's she ready for the future. Let's call Spencer and ask for some drinks and wait for Ronny." Tori suggest.

I shrug. "Sounds like a plan. Let me go change and you call Spencer." I pick up the bottom skirt and walk back behind the screen to change.

Once I get out of the dress I hang it back on the hanger. I put my bracelet back on my wrist. I grab my yellow tank top and put my red off the shoulder over it. I grab my denim jeans. I put my socks back on, and grab my boots. I put both of them on as I see a purple beam of light from the other side. I put my black boots on and walk around the screen. I don't see Tori and Rose.

"Rose? Tori? Where'd you guys go? If this is some kind of joke, I swear I will use my Ptera scream on you both." I say I walk to where they were standing and see the phone hanging off the side of the couch.

"Okay, could this get any weirder?" I ask to know one in particular. Just then I'm enveloped in the same purple light I saw before. When it disappears, so do I.

XXXXXXXX

Madison Rocca is walking through the forest with her camera. She decided to walk through the forest before going back to Briarwood. After defeating the master, Madison finished her senior year and enrolled at the University in Briarwood. She majored in film. She walked past Rootcore and got some shots of that and knows she's filming walking through the forest to the tree that will take her back home. Suddenly her phone starts ringing. She takes it out of her pocket and looks at the caller i.d. _Vida_. I put the camera on standby.

(Maddie in bold, Vida in Italic)

**"Hey, V." I say.**

_"Hey, Maddie. Where are you? Nick's been asking." She asks. _I can hear the music in the back ground. She must be at the Rock Porium.

**"I was filming some shots of the forest for my film class. I should be there in about 10 minutes." I tell her as I can see the tree a head of me.**

_"How do you know where I am?" She asks me._

**"One, I can hear the music from hear. And two, it sounds like you just got done with a jam session." I say like its the most obvious thing ever.**

_"You're right. I just got done and now I'm watching Xander. I'm keeping his flirting at bay. I swear it's like he wants me to kick their asses. Or show these females he's taken." She says and I can hear the anger laced with a smile in her voice._

**"I'm guessing he probably wants both. I mean we are talking about Xander."I say laughing. "Look, tell Nick I'll be there soon and that he shouldn't worry. Just keep a watch on him for me."**

_"Will do." She says. "Don't forget we live next Thursday for the wedding. Xander has to be there for the rehearsal dinner."_

**"I'm not going to forget. It's kinda hard to do when you remind me at least once or even twice a week. I'll see you soon."** I tell her before I close my phone. I put it back into my pocket.

Wondering what that was all about. I'll tell you.

So it's been two years since the fight against the Master. After the merging of both humans and magical creatures in Briarwood, its been surprisingly quieter. Well, Nick left with Udonna and Liambow to see his adoptive parents and then they went around the country as a family. Xander and Vida got together Valentine's Day in 2007. I don't know all the details of how it happened but it worked out for the best and they're going strong.

Clair became more confident after the destruction; she has developed her power and became a full sorceress by the Mystic Mother. What surprised everybody is when Claire showed up with Chip as her date for Maddie's birthday party. I can see how it happened. I mean Chip has always believed in the unknown even before we found out that magic existed so they made a really cute couple. They definitely fit each other.

And last but not least me. Well, I've just been filming and hanging out with both couples. Trying to keep myself business and not waiting for Nick to come back. Even at my birthday party, the only thing that would have made it better if Nick was there. I blew out my candles and when I opened my eyes Nick was standing there in front of me. I think back to that day.

**Flashback:**

_"Nick, what? What are you doing here?" I ask completely in shock. I look around and see all the rest of the guys grinning from ear to ear._

_"It's your birthday. Why would I miss it?" He asks with a smile on his face._

_I look at Vida, Chip, Xander, Claire, and Toby._

_"Did you guys plan this?" I ask._

_"Well, duh. I mean we knew the only real gift you wanted was for nick to be here for your birthday." Vida says._

_"I can't believe this. You guys are the greatest friend a girl could ask for." I say. I turn back to Nick. I take his hand and walk to Toby's office. I close the door behind him. After I close the door, I launch myself at Nick. He catches me. I hug myself tight to him._

_"It's okay, Maddie. I'm not going to disappear." He says but he holds me against him just the same._

_"I'm just glad I'm not dreaming." I whisper to him._

_"It isn't a dream." He whispers back. I pull back._

_"I have something for you." I say as I walk over to the desk and open one of the drawers._

_"It's your birthday. I'm the one who's supposed to get you a gift."_

_"I know but this is something to give back." I say as I grab Nick's blanket. I turn around to face him. I walk to him and place his blanket in front of him._

_"I think you asked me to hold onto this." I say. He reaches and takes it from me._

_"Thank you." He says looking down at the blanket before looking back at me. "But now its time I give you yours." He says and reaches in his pocket and pulls out a ring. _

_He takes my left hand. "Madison Rocca, when I first got here you befriended me. You helped me overcome the darkness hold on me. Without you, being a ranger wouldn't have meant so much to me if you weren't there. Before I left, you told me to come back for you." He places the ring on my ring finger. I suck in a breath. "This is a promise ring. I promise to always be there for you. I promise to always come back for you. No matter what separates us, I will come for you." _

_I smile and bring my hand up and pull him closer and place my lips against his. I feel him slowly start to respond as the shock has seemed to wear off. He backs me up until my back is back against the door. His hand cups my cheek as he deepens the kiss. _

_When breathing becomes necessary we break apart. I stare into his eyes and smile. _

_"I accept."I reply breathless with a smile. _

**End of Flashback.**

I glance down at the ring still on my finger. It's beautiful. It's a silver band, with two red stones with a blue sapphire in the middle. I can't believe it's been a whole year and Nick and I are still together. I see the tree about 10 feet away. I feel happiness come over me at the prospect of seeing Nick.

Just as I'm about to walk through the tree, a purple beam of light entraps me and when it disappears, so do I.

XXXXXXX

Lily Chapman is at Jungle Karma Pizza helping RJ out since Fran and Dom are backpacking through Europe. Since defeating Dai Shi, Casey went back to Pai Zhua and became a master teacher. Theo and I still work here on the weekends. It makes us feel more normal. Theo and I dated but it got to be a little weird. So we decided that we'd keep being friends. It's actually for the best.

To my utter amazement though Casey and I have gotten closer these past months. I mean there was always a certain attraction between Casey and I but nothing happened, and then I dated Theo. Besides, I don't want a relationship with Casey if it's just going to end up like my relationship with Theo.

Since I'm on my break I decided to practice some dance moves. I take off my work shirt and apron. I can dance in my yellow t-shirt and black pants. I walk over to the stereo and turn the volume up.

I start working on a new routine and incorporate a few karate moves in the routine. It gives me a nice workout. I do a few turns and kicks and just let my body flow with the speed of the music. When I get done, I run and catch a shower in RJ's bathroom. I'm glad a keep a spare pair of clothes in case I get something on mine. I put on some black pants, and another yellow buttoned shirt. When I get down I put my hair in ponytail before leaving the bathroom. As I walk out I see Casey, walking in from the kitchen.

"Hey, Cas. What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I just got done with class and decided to let Jarrod take over. I came to see if you wanted to go see a movie?" He asks hopefully

"That sounds like fun." I say throwing the towel in one of the hampers. "Let me just go grab my purse before we go." I walk over to the stereo and turn it off. I grab my purse next to it. "I'm ready." I say with a smile on my face. I turn to him.

A beam of purple light comes through the windows and surrounds me. I stare at Casey and I can see him calling me and running down the stairs but it's too late. It pulls me in and disappears with me.

XXXXXXXX

**Jason's call**

After I take the girls and leave them with Adam and Alpha, I go back to the house. I see there's a note on the front door. I read it but it doesn't make sense. Why would Trini not make her appointment when she was here? I ask myself.

I unlock the door and walk into the house. I look around first glance. Everything seems just fine. I go upstairs and look around for Trini. When I don't find her up there I go back downstairs. I walk to her office in the back of the house. I open the door and walk in. I look around and walk over to her desk. I see the phone lying on the desk away from the cradle.

"That's strange." I think to myself.

I turn to walk back out but something in my peripheral catches my eye. I walk to her chair and see some purple gunk.

"What the hell is this?" I say aloud but I know something's not right. It's time to call the reds.

I hit the button on my watch that Andros made for all the reds from the mission. In case of an emergency.

Suddenly the phone rings. I answer it on the second ring. (Jason in bold, Andros in regular.

**"Hello?" I ask.**

"Jason? You hit the emergency button. What's wrong?" Andros asks.

**"Something's not right. Trini's disappeared and all that I see is some purple gunk."**

"I haven't heard from Ashley in a while. She went shopping with Cassie and Aisha."

**"Have you heard from any of the other reds?" I ask him.**

"If not only Trini disappeared, than you hitting the emergency distress signal will have them calling me." He says.

**"I'll call Tommy and see about Kim. Call me with any information you get." I tell him.**

"Okay, bye Jason." He says and we hang up.

I dial Tommy's cell number. He answers on the third ring. (Jason in bold, Tommy in Italic)

_"Jason, what's up bro?" He asks._

**"Tommy, where are you?" I ask him.**

_"I just pulled in front of my house. Kim and I are going to have some time to ourselves. Why?" He asks confused._

**"You need to go and see if Kim's there. Don't argue, just do it." I tell him not in the mood.**

"Fine." He says and I can hear him calling for Kim. "What the hell?" He yells.

**"What? What is it?" I ask him concerned.**

_"I see Kim's towel on the bed but I don't see Kim. And there's some purple gunk on the floor."_

**"Did you say purple gunk?" I ask him.**

_"Yeah. Bro, why is my watching flashing? Did you press the distress button?" He asks me._ And I can tell from here that he's running his hand through his hair.

**"Yeah , I pressed it. I just got a bad feeling. I came home looking for Trini but she isn't in her office. The only thing I found is some purple gunk in her chair. Plus, Andros hasn't heard from Ashley and she's with 'Sha and Cassie. What's going on? Why would someone take the girls? Ex- Ranger girls at that." I ask dejectedly.**

_"I don't know man. I don't know but we're going to find out. Look, call back Andros and tell him that I want all the rangers from the mission to meet at Mariner Bay at Lightspeed by tomorrow by noon. Call Rocky too. I don't need him to be mad if we leave him out again." He says._ I nod my head remembering how pissed he was that he didn't get the call.

**"Okay, well if I do that what are you going to do?" I ask.**

_"I'm going to call in some more help. We might need all the red rangers. If it's not just Tri, Kim, 'Sha, Cassie, and Ashley that were taken we're going to need all the help we can get." Tommy says_. I can almost here the wheels turning in his head.

**"Okay, man. See you tomorrow."**

_"You, too bro." He hangs up. _

"It's time to go back to action." I say out loud.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, that's the end of chapter 2. I hope you like it so far. Chapter 3 is up next. I should have it uploaded Sunday night or Monday afternoon. Thanks for the story alerts. I decided to change a characters boyfriend. So for those of you who read this story from the beginning I'm changing it up.**

**Review Please!**

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa A.K.A. Chae**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before Venjix was created and RPM was made. This is another forever red mission. It will include some familiar villains, new blood and new rookies. Enjoy. **

**Summary: Someone's taking the Red Rangers women. When they realize what happened, the Red Rangers come together again to save the ones they love the most. **

**Chapter 3-**

***Recruiting the Reds*  
*The Meeting* **

Tommy Oliver thought after four years of being inactive and six from the last year since he and the other 10 rangers went to the moon for the red ranger mission that he wouldn't have to go back. But like all things the one thing a Power Ranger knows is "Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger." And Tommy knew that statement held truer to him than most. He is after all the longest serving Ranger in Ranger history. Also the one who's changed colors the most. Green, White, Red and finally Black. Hopefully I never have to add another color to my collection and I don't need Jason or the other guys making jokes about me being the Rainbow Ranger.

He called Conner and told him that he needed him to grab Shane, Hunter and Mack. And that they needed to be in Mariner Bay at Lightspeed by noon tomorrow. When Conner asked why he told him that it will all be explained tomorrow. He's job is to get Nick Russell, and Casey Rhodes and bring them to Mariner Bay. He decided to go to Briarwood first. It's closer. All he knows about Mystic Force are that the magical creatures and the humans are living in harmony. He drives his Jeep into the town and the first thing he sees is a music store. I guess it's the best place to start.

Tommy parks his Jeep next door to the Rock Porium. He gets out and runs his hand through his short hair. He walks to the door but see the close sign up. I mean it can't be that late. I think to myself. I look through the door and see a group of four teenagers standing there talking. I knock on the door.

A guy with a purple no sleeves jacket, with a green shirt underneath walks to the door.

"We're closed, mate. " He says and I can tell from his tone and body language that he's trying to get me to leave as soon as possible so he can go back to the group.

"I don't want to buy a CD. I'm looking for Nick Russell." I tell him not really in the mood.

"Why are you looking for Nick?" He asks and I can definitely hear the Australian accent in his voice. This is probably Xander.

"Xander, it's important that I talk to Nick."

"Wait, how do you know my name? Who are you?" He asks looking at me cautiously.

"I know, Kira. Look, my name is Dr. Tommy Oliver and I need to speak to Nick right away." I tell him.

He unlocks the door and opens it. I step in and walk towards the other two standing by the turntable. They all turn at the sound of my entrance. They each take a defensive stance. I look at all of them one at a time. I see a guy with a yellow t-shirt and some washed out jeans. And a girl with pink hair, a pink shirt with green writing, and a pair of jeans.

"Xander. Who is this?" The girl with pink hair asks.

"He says he's Tommy Oliver and that he needs to talk to Nick." Xander says going around and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Why does he want to talk to me?" The guy wearing a red t-shirt with a black motorcycle jacket over It asks.

"Nick Russell. Red Mystic Force Ranger?'" I ask.

"Yeah, that's me. Who's asking?"

"I'm Tommy Oliver. Red Zeo Ranger. I need you to come with me."

"Why should I?" He asks looking defiant. "I need to be looking for my girlfriend."

"Has she disappeared?" I ask knowing that it might be true.

"She was supposed to be here two hours ago. Vida, said that she should've been here by now. So I'm going to look for her." He says shrugging past me towards the door.

"You're not going to find her." I say and that has him stopping dead in his tracks. "At least, not on Earth." I complete my sentence.

He slowly turns around and looks at me with fire in his eyes. "What do you mean not on Earth?"

"It seems someone is taking all the ex-Rangers girls. But it seems like the girls that have disappeared have some connection to the red rangers. Now my wife has mysteriously disappeared, only leaving behind some purple liquid gunk. Now, we're assembling all the red rangers. I need you to come with me. It's the only way to get our girls back." I tell him.

"Nick, go with him. If that's the only way to bring Madison home, you have to go." The girl, whose name he said was Vida says. She disentangles herself from Xander and walks to stand in front of Nick. "Bring her back home." She says before she enveloped him into a hug.

"I will." He promises before he lets her go. He looks at me. "Now, where do we go?"

"You can take your bike if you want and follow me. We have to pick up one last Ranger before we go to Mariner Bay."

I nod to the rest of the rangers before walking out of the store. I walk to my Jeep and see Nick walk over to his bike in front of a tree.

"Just follow me." I yell towards him before pulling out of the parking space and driving out of Briarwood.

**(A/N: Okay guys, I don't know where Power Ranger's Jungle Fury was so let's just skip to the part where they get to Jungle Karma Pizza)**

Tommy and Nick park right next to each other and walk to the doors of the Pizza place. I knock but don't an answer. I turn the knob and it opens. I look at Nick but he just shrugs.

"Now, I know how Conner and Ethan felt when they walked in my house that day." I think to myself. I shake my head to clear it a bit.

"Look, let's just go in and see if anyone's here." I say to Nick and he nods his head in agreement.

We walk in slowly and see some tables aren't fully clean yet, as if someone just left it there.

"Maybe they're in back?" Nick suggests.

"It can't hurt to look." I say.

As we walk through the doors that leads to the kitchen. But there's no one around.

Suddenly, I hear something. I walk out of the kitchen and into what I assume is somebody's place.

"So you're saying a purple beam of light took Lily?" A voice asks from down below.

"Yes, I was standing up at the stairs waiting for so we could go to a movie when all of a sudden a purple beam of light surrounded her. I ran as fast I could but it was too late. She disappeared when the light disappeared."

"Casey, I believe you. But I can't seem to find our cheetah. It's like she went out of this planet." An older voice replies.

"How is that possible?" Casey asks.

" I think I might have the answer." I say from my spot by the stairs. All heads snap in my direction.

* * *

All three of them jump into a fighting stance.

"Hey, dude. Who are you and what are you doing in my sanctum?" The guy wearing a purple chef's shirt with matching pants says.

"First, please don't call me dude." I say exasperated, "Second, I'm looking for Casey Rhodes, Red Jungle Fury Ranger."

"And who are you?" The guy wearing a pair of black slacks, red shirt with a red button down asks.

"I'm Tommy Oliver, Red Zeo Ranger, and this is Nick Russell, Red Mystic Force Ranger." I gesture to Nick who's standing behind me. "I need Casey to come with me. There's been a call to assemble all past Red Ranger's for a mission."

"What's going on? Do you know who has Lily?" The guy in blue asks.

"I can't tell you that. I don't know who has Lily but I intend to find out. But to do that we need Casey." I tell him making sure not to give any more information.

"Casey, I knew after the battle of Dai Shi that we weren't done. You weren't done. I believe what's he's telling is the truth. You have to go and be a part of this mission." The guy tells Casey.

Casey shakes his head. "I don't know what's going on. But if going will bring Lily back than I will go with you." He says and I can see that he's showing the bravery and courage that being a Red Ranger entails.

"Ok, we need to leave. I want to make it to Mariner Bay before it gets too late." I say readjusting my glasses a bit.

"RJ and Theo, I'll be back home as soon as I can. Lily will be with me when I do." He tells them with such conviction that I am proud to call him a Red.

XXXXXXXX

The 16 retired Rangers are sitting at the roundtable in the Lightspeed Conference room. Each seems to be talking at once.

"Guys? GUYS?" Tommy yells. Everyone stops their conversations and turns to the front of the table to look at him.

"I know you all have questions and want answers. Hell, I want some answers to. But for right now let's just let the guys from the original mission introduce themselves." Tommy says then gestures towards Jason to start.

"I'm Jason Scott. Red Power Ranger." Jason says running a hand through his hair.

" T.J. Thompson. Red Turbo Ranger."

"Andros. Red Space Ranger."

"Leo Corbett. Red Galaxy Ranger."

"Carter Grayson. Red Lightspeed Ranger."

"Wes Collins. Red Time Force Ranger."

"Eric Meyers. Quantum Ranger."

"Cole Evans. Red Wild Force Ranger. Known as Rookie." Cole says.

"For those who don't know me. I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver. Red Zeo Ranger. Green and White Power Ranger and Black Dino Ranger." I say. My as well get my whole title out in the open. "Okay, now that the originals are done. It's time for those who didn't do the first mission introduce themselves." I gesture towards Rocky first.

"I'm Rocky Desantos. Red Ninja Ranger." Rocky says standing up and giving a short wave.

"I'm Shane Clarke. Red Wind Ranger." Shane says before sitting back down.

"Hunter Bradley. Crimson Thunder Ranger." Hunter says. Not standing up but just sitting there.

"Conner McKnight. Red Dino Ranger." Conner says giving just one nod. You can tell that he's thinking about something else.

"I'm Nick Russell, Red Mystic Ranger." Nick says giving a brief nod.

"I'm Mack Hartford. Red Overdrive Ranger." Mack says giving a wave and a small smile.

"I'm Casey Rhodes. Red Jungle Fury Ranger." Casey says.

"Now that the introductions are done. Let's talk about these disappearances. Okay, as I'm to understand most of the girls were taken when they were alone. But in Lily's case, before she about to leave with Casey. Whoever did this must have known that the girls were by themselves or were going to be in groups? Every past Ranger girl has some connection to each of us. The Red Rangers. Some are wives, fiancées, girlfriends, and sisters." I say looking at each one of them as I state what these women are to us. "But the question is, who's behind this and where are they?"

"We might need to get more help than the Red Rangers on this. We might need to call in some technological professionals."

"Tommy, are you thinking of who I'm thinking about?" Jason asks me.

"Yeah plus four extra hands. " I say, thinking about it. "Billy, Haley and we're going to need Alpha 6."

"Okay, but can we find the girls as quick as possible. I really don't need Kim on my ass on top of Trini." Jason says.

'Who's Kim?" Nick and Casey asks.

"Kim, is my wife. And she's a one pink ranger you do not want pissed off at you." I say thinking of the memories. "When she's pissed off you don't want to be on the receiving end of what she can do to you."

"Is she really that bad? I mean I just got done fighting an evil spirit. How mean can she be?" Casey asks.

"Dude, you've never dealt with a pink ranger before. And as bad a yellow can be she's nothing compared to what Kim is capable of when pissed. I'd rather deal with Mesogog again if I don't have to see what Kim will do." Conner says, shuddering at the thought.

"Just take our word for it. Kim is not someone you want to cross. She might be tiny but when you underestimate her she will attack." Rocky says abruptly. "Remember when Xander tried to flirt with Kim?" Rocky asks.

The other red start laughing and the ones who seen it happened laughed harder.

"Yeah. He made his accent thicker and everything. Trying to be charming and smooth. Kim shot him done polite as possible but we all know that she can be worse." Jason says shaking his head.

And all the other red rangers nod, except for Nick and Casey.

"Look, guy I say we have a day or two to figure out who has the girls. Where they are and how to bring them home?" I tell them and they nod in agreement. "Lets get to work."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, that's the end of chapter 3. I hope you like it so far. Chapter 4 is up next. I should have it uploaded Tuesday or Wednesday afternoon. Thanks for the story alerts. Please tell me what you guys think so far.**

**Review Please!**

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa17**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before Venjix was created and RPM was made. This is another forever red mission. It will include some familiar villains, new blood and new rookies. Enjoy. **

**Summary: Someone's taking the Red Rangers women. When they realize what happened, the Red Rangers come together again to save the ones they love the most. **

**Chapter 4-**

***Girls on lockdown*  
**

(Somewhere in outer space.)

The fog is as thick as a brick as it surrounds the floor. Basked in the darkness with only the hint of light, you can only see the surrounding wall. You can hear the chains hitting against the wall like a pin dropping.

"How are we going to get out of this?" A voice asks from the northern wall.

"I don't know but I do know that if I can get out of these chains I'll show them what it means to piss off a pink." The second voice says.

"I hate being chained up like this. I swear I'll never look at handcuffs the same way again." A voice from the south wall says.

"Okay, I don't even need to imagine what you use those handcuffs for, right now."

"Ditto." A chorus rings out in unison.

"Besides, you should be lucky you are dressed comfortably." the second voice complains, "I hate that they took me and I'm not wearing clothes I can fight in."

"Okay, look this is crazy. I mean we need to figure out who took us. And what they want." Comes from the voice of reason says and we all start to think.

Suddenly, you hear, "Apparently, they wanted us. But why just us? I mean, this isn't every ex-Ranger female sitting here. There has to be some connection."

Footsteps sound comes down a hallway of some sort. Suddenly, a gate is opened and in comes a young girl with blonde hair, black pants and a yellow button down shirt. Her hands are behind her back. The masked man comes in with the young girl struggling against his grip. He pushes her against the wall and chains her up next to Rose. Then he walks back out without saying a word.

"What the hell is going on? What am I doing here? Who are you guys?" She asks from her spot next to Rose.

"That's a good question. We were just wondering the same thing. So which Power Ranger are you?" The second voice asks.

"Um, I'm Lily Chapman. The Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger." She says tentatively. Rose decides to start off the roll call of power rangers.

"I'm Rose Ortiz. Pink Overdrive Ranger." Rose tells her.

"I'm Madison Rocca. Blue Mystic Ranger." Madison says, nodding her head.

"Kira Ford. Yellow Dino Ranger." Kira says in a gruff voice. I know that she's pissed. She's supposed to be getting married in a seven days. And we have no idea how long we're going to be here.

"Tori Hanson. Blue Wind Ranger." Tori says

"Taylor Meyers. Yellow Wild Force Ranger."

"Alyssa Evan. White Tiger Wild Force Ranger."

"Jennifer Collins. Pink Time Force Ranger."

"Dana Grayson. Pink Lightspeed Rescue."

"Kendrix Corbett. Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger."

"Karone. Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger."

"Ashley Hammond. Yellow Space Ranger."

"Cassie Thompson. Pink Space Ranger."

"Aisha DeSantos. Yellow Ninja Ranger."

"Trini Kwan-Scott. Yellow Power Ranger."

"Last but not least, I'm Kimberly Oliver. Pink Power Ranger and Pink Ninja Ranger." I tell her.

"So you're all past Rangers?" She asks looking at each of us down the line.

"Yes. And by some force we were all placed in this dark dimension. I don't even know how long we've been here. But I know that we are going to get out of here. Or they are going to regret ever taking us."

"How?" Lily asks completely confused. Especially, since they're all chained up to a wall.

"Oh, girl you are so a new female Ranger. Either two things can happen. One our men come and get us or Kim over there is going to stew over her thoughts so much until she is going to get angry enough and do something to get us out of here." 'Sha says from her spot next to me. "You don't want a pissed off pinkie on your hands." She jerks her hand at me.

"That's right. Even all the Ranger guys that know her are more scared of her than their own wives or girlfriends." Trini says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Hey, it's not my fault. Besides, that way they know not to prank me. Remember, what happened to Jason after I found out he made that comment about Tommy and I."

"Oh, yeah. You had my husband scared to death. It's like you put the fear of the Green Ranger in him or something." Trini says laughing a little.

"More like I took some of my experience from Muranthias and turned on him. That what he gets for trying to make it seem like Tommy wasn't that great of a Ranger." Kim says defensively.

"Don't get us wrong, when you date a red ranger they will have a sense of fear of you as well as want to protect and love you. I mean as a yellow, we're meant to be the conscious thinker, keep everyone level headed." Trini starts to explains younger female rangers. "As a pink ranger you are the heart of your team. Kim started a legacy that exceeds her but as her original team know, most of the people in this room, and the other red rangers know, a pissed off Kimberly would be like fighting one of your enemies but ten times worse." Trini finishes.

"So, who are you dating? A blue or a green?" Kim asks the girls she doesn't know, interested in the answer. I turn my head towards Madison first.

"I'm dating Nick. He's our red ranger." She says. And even from here you can tell that she loves him. I smile at her before turning my attention on Lily.

"I'm not dating anyone. I was dating Theo, who was our blue ranger but we broke up." Lily says hesitantly. I catch something in her voice.

"What about your red ranger?" I ask boldly.

"What about him?" She asks and I can hear the hitch in her voice.

"Well, that tells me your answer. So when do you plan on going out with him." I asks.

"How do you know that I want to date him?" She asks in shock.

"Newbie, you're talking to a girl who dated and is now married to Tommy Oliver. When he first came to the high school, we went on a few dates but we didn't get together together until he became the White Ranger. We both skidded around each other until he asked me out. Tommy was completely oblivious sometimes back then. He was late to things because he was forgetful. Even when he tried to fix that problem it didn't help." I laugh a little at the memory. "He's still has his moments now. But trust me when I tell you that I've been you a time in my life." I say the last part a little sadly.

"Wait, you said two names. Power and Ninja Ranger. How can you be both?" Lily asks, changing the subject.

"Well, I started off as the Pink Power Ranger, than when Ivan Ooze came back, we lost our powers. Zordon's tube was destroyed. The only way to save Earth and Zordon was to go to Phaedos and find the great power. Ivan planned on taking over the world, by using the parents of Angel Grove to dig up his ectomorphicans. He used some type of purple goo to put them under his spell." I pause before starting again. "The six of us, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Billy, and I met Dulcea. She showed us our Animal Spirit. I'm the Crane. 'Sha's the Bear. Rocky's the Ape, Adam's the Frog, Billy's the Wolf and Tommy's the Falcon. Once we got the great power, we came back and fought Ivan. Knocked him into Haley's Comet, brought Zordon back and then we celebrated like normal teenagers do." Kim finishes.

"Wow, even I didn't know all that." Kendrix says.

"Yeah, it was definitely an experience. I don't even want to see Ivan Ooze ever again." Kim tells them shuddering at the thought of being around him again.

"Girl, you never lie. I still remember fighting those ectomorphicans. They were brutal, that's for sure." 'Sha says in agreement. But as an afterthought she asks, "Cassie, are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm going to need to eat soon but I'm good." Cassie answers. "I haven't felt the need to vomit just yet."

"Cassie? Do you mean that…..that you are…..no." Kim stutters out. "Hell no. I swear, I will figure out a way to get you out of here." Kim finishes in a confident tone.

"Wait? What is she?" Taylor asks confused.

"I'm pregnant." Cassie whispers but loud enough were we can still hear it.

"Oh, Cas." Karone says sadly and empathetically.

"Trini? 'Sha? Doesn't this place seem familiar?" Kim asks the both veterans.

"A little." Trini says.

"Yeah, I mean the fog is really thick. Like when Rocky, Adam and I were kidnapped." Aisha says. Trying to think why it seems familiar.

" Oh My God." Kim yells and everyone jumps the volume of her voice.

"What is it, Kim?" Dana asks.

"Yeah, why'd you yell like that?" Alyssa asks.

"I know why this place seems familiar. This is one of Rita and Zedd's Dark Dimensions."

"I remember watching Jason fight Tommy on the viewing globe. But you're right this is one of there Dimensions but the question is who brought us here? I mean didn't Rita and Zedd become good after Zordons was released."

"That's right but if they didn't bring us here. Then who did?" Kim asks and it gets strangely quite as everyone looks around and look at each other.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, that's the end of chapter 4. I hope you like it so far. Chapter 5 is up next. I should have it updated Friday or Sunday afternoon. The reason for the big gape is becasue its Halloween weekend and I don't know when I will be able to update it. I have to get a new laptop because mine feel onto the floor and the screen cracked. **

**I'll update as soon as I can. I also want to thank _Bridgette Barrymore _for being my first reviwer. I really appreaciate it.**

**Thanks for the story alerts. Please tell me what you guys think so far.**

**Review Please!**

**P.S. If I don't update on friday I just want to tell you guys now. **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa17**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before Venjix was created and RPM was made. This is another forever red mission. It will include some familiar villains, new blood and new rookies. Enjoy. **

**Summary: Someone's taking the Red Rangers women. When they realize what happened, the Red Rangers come together again to save the ones they love the most.**

**Chapter 5-**

***Red Rangers, Meet your Bad Guy***

Inside Lightspeed's command center, each and every red ranger are doing some type of work. Rocky, Jason and Adam who brought Alpha are going over certain ideas and hoping to get an idea on who fits the profile of kidnapping the ex-female rangers. While, TJ, Andros, Leo, and Carter are working on making more modifications on the Megaship 3. Wes, Eric, and Cole are also in the megaship but there working on the simulations and making sure that we'll all have a place to sleep and making sure we have food for everyone when they get the girls back.

Shane, Hunter, and Mack are talking to Conner trying to get him to think positive that they will get Kira back and they will get married on Saturday. Tommy is helping Billy and Haley with there search in the base. Casey and Nick are just sitting in the conference room. Tommy and the others didn't really have anything for them to do so he told them that they should start preparing themselves for a big fight.

"So, you were going to go on a date with Lily?" Nick asks, not really wanting to head into the topic of this fight.

"No. Yes. I don't know. I kinda hoped it was going to be a date." Casey says dejectedly. "I mean she chose Theo but it didn't work out for them. We started getting closer and closer like how we did at first and when I asked her to go out; I wanted it to be a date."

"Yea, I sort of know how you feel. It was like that with Maddie and I but we didn't go out until a year ago for her birthday. Our story is definitely one for ranger history that had a very slow start."

"But at least you guys are together. Me and Lily haven't even went out."

"What's so special about her?" Nick asks curiously.

"She's fun, graceful, an amazing dancer, and when I first joined the team she didn't let the fact that I was a newbie stop her from trying to lift me up. Become a better ranger. She showed me real friendship." He says with so much elation. "What's so special about Maddie?" He shoots back.

"Maddie was always the shy, innocent girl next door. During out times as Rangers, I teased her that she wasn't wild or spontaneous enough, and it hurt her feelings. So she went out to try and prove me wrong, but she got turned to stone. I learned that day that even though she might seem shy, she has the fierceness of a warrior. She is a warrior." Nick says. "I was just a loner, stopping in a town because my bike broke down. Maddie and the rest of the gang took me into their group. I find true friendship and love from a girl who has a big heart.

"She sounds like a great girl."

"She is, and so does Lily." Nick says, giving a smile. "So, I guess we should really start preparing ourselves for what this mission might entail."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

_(Same time, with Shane, Hunter, Mack and Conner)_

"Conner, look I know you're freaking out but you have to calm down." Shane says, trying to calm the red Dino ranger.

"Calm? Calm? You want me to be calm about the fact that my fiancé is being held captive somewhere in the galaxy, with only 6 days left before our wedding." Conner says, and you can see his anger escalating. "How would you feel if it was Skyla, huh? If they had Skyla what would you do?" Conner yells at Shane. "And Hunter? They have Tori, why aren't you more freaked out?" Conner asks the crimson ranger.

"Conner, he didn't mean it like that. But if we're going to get Kira back you need to remain strong and calm. Kira is going to need you." Mack says in a calm tone. "You're going to see Kira we are going to get our girls back."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Shane. I shouldn't have snapped at you when it isn't your fault. All I know is when I get my hands on this guy that has Kira he is so going to get his ass kicked." Conner says, cracking his knuckles.

"Join the club." Hunter and Shane say together.

"Besides, Conner, I am freaking out. I'm just better at hiding it." Hunter says his voice controlled. "Tori can take care of herself and she won't go down without a fight. I just hope she won't have to before we get there."

"Guys, you forgot that we have most of the original red rangers in our mission. I don't even think there's going to be anything left. Especially, after Kim gets free." Mack says, with a look of horror on his face. "You know that if Kim is had her old morpher on her that who ever have them would be in for a rude awakening."

"Yeah, that's true. It wouldn't even just be Kim. Could you guys imagine what Kira would do?" Conner asks them.

"A pissed off Kim is bad enough. But add Trini, Aisha, Tori and Kira. I think whoever did this better have some backup plans because there's no way he will make it out of this alive." Shane says.

"I hear that." Hunter agrees.

"So, what do we do now?" Mack asks, looking at the other guys.

"I guess we wait until we know where the girls are before we take action." Conner says with the shrug of his shoulder.

_(Same time. Tommy, Billy, and Haley are working at the main computers.)_

"Billy, have you found anything yet?" Tommy asks, Billy for what it the sixth time in 10 minutes.

"Tommy, Haley and I haven't found anything since the last time you asked. So, what makes you think I have time?" Billy asks Tommy. Running a hand through his shaggy blonde hair restlessly.

"I'm sorry, Billy. I just can't take not knowing where Kim is. Where all the girls are? I know I'm being a nuisance but I just want to bring them home." Tommy stands up and starts pacing.

Haley gets up from her chair and stops Tommy's pacing. "Tommy, we understand how you feel. We want to bring them home too. But you are the fearless leader and right now I need that Tommy. Kim, all the reds and the other women are going to need that Tommy."

"You're right, Haley." Tommy nods before walking back over to the computers.

"Billy, what do we have so far?" Tommy asks the former blue ranger.

"Well, from all that you've told me. Whoever took the girls had to know if they were going to be alone or in a group at the times of there abductions. Someone had to plan very expeditiously. They were calculated and made sure there was no error of mistake. They almost didn't get the chance to take Lily. There was purple substance left from what you and Jason have told me." Billy pauses, but Haley jumps in.

"We've looked through the entire database and we know they aren't anywhere on earth. The only problem we're having is to locate them. They're somewhere in the galaxy. It's almost as if there are in some other dimension." Haley says, typing keys into computer.

"Wait, go back. Another dimension?" Tommy asks, as if trying to figure something out. "Hold on a second, Haley." Tommy reaches down and presses a button on his old communicator that he brought with him. Even if Trini, Kim, and 'Sha were in a different dimension and wearing the communicators there's no way for them to contact us.

**"Jason, come in." Tommy says. **

_"Yeah, Tommy. What's up?" _

**"Haley, just said something that jogged my memory but I don't even know how it could be possible." **

_"What did she say?" Jason inquires._

**"She said, "It's almost as if there in some other dimension." Now, the only dimension I can think of the past dimension or….." Tommy trails off**.

_"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, bro?" _

We'll soon find out. **"Yeah but I want to make sure. Tommy over and out." **

Tommy turns back to look at Billy.

"Billy, is there a way for you to check dimensions?" Tommy asks, but Billy's already clicking away.

"Already on it Tommy." After a few minutes, you hear a beep. "Okay, Tommy. I think I've got something. I'm getting a huge flow of energy. You see these different colors of pink, yellow, and blue," Billy says outlining the colors. "It seems as if there in a dark dimension. There are being held in a dark dimension. But it's not one of Rita and Zedd's old dimension. This is like an imitation but I don't think I can find a way to get us in there. Where ever this dimension is, it's somewhere far away from earth that makes it difficult to track."

"What are you saying, Billy?

"I'm saying that unless I can figure out a way to penetrate the shield that's trying to keep us out I don't know how you're going to be able to rescue the girls." Billy says dejected.

"So, basically we have to just wait? Billy, can you find a way to where the dimension was created? Unless we find out whose behind this we're sitting ducks." Tommy tells him. "We are not giving up. We are not going to be defeated."

_(Inside the throne room in a palace)_

"Is that the last one?" The female voice asks her servant.

"Yes, mistress. That is the last one." The servant responds, kneeling.

"Leave us." The female replies, raising her hand to dismiss him.

The servant rising, and leaves without a word.

"Our plan is on schedule. Now it's time for step 2. But the question is who should do it. Do you want to?" She asks, turning to stare at her companion sitting in his throne.

"My dear, it would be my pleasure to talk to those stinking rotten rangers. I bet they'd be shaking in there spandex if they found out it was me." The male counterpart responds. "Let's do it now. I can't wait any longer."

"Ok." She says, walking over to a screen before putting in the keys that'll link to wherever the rangers are."

_(Tommy called a meeting for all the rangers to come to the conference room)_

"Okay, guys, Billy, Haley and I have been looking and at first we couldn't seem to locate the girls. But Haley said something that sounded familiar. So I had Billy look into dimensions. Dark dimensions to be more specific. There's good news is that we know that the girls are being held in a dark dimension." Tommy pauses, not really wanting to tell these guys the bad news.

"What's the bad news?" Nick asks cutting to the chase.

"The bad news is that there's no way to know where the dimension was created or who's behind it. Until we find out we're kinda back at square one." Just as he finishes, the group of red rangers jump up out of there seats outraged.

"Look, I know how you guys are feeling but we are going to figure this out."

Suddenly, there's a beeping sound and I look towards Billy. All the other rangers quiet down and look towards the screen and back at me.

"We have an incoming message. I don't know exactly from where though." Billy says a little flustered.

"Billy, put it through." Tommy tells Billy, before turning to the other reds. "Guys, just let me talk okay. I don't know who this message is from but they might have information we need. I can't have everyone asking different questions." They look at each other before nodding in acknowledgement.

All the rangers watch the screen as a woman wearing a red dress with metal circling around it. Half her face is concealed but a metal mask.

"Hello, rangers. My name is Mistress Acadia Repulsa." She stops before continuing. "For those of you who don't know me, I am Rita Repulsa's younger sister. And I guess you are wondering why I am sending you this message. Well before I explain, there's someone here's who's been beside himself to talk to you." She steps away from the screen before a voice is heard before the face.

"Greetings, Rangers. It's been so long." The man says before he shows himself.

"No," Tommy, Rocky, Adam and Billy say together. "It can't be." Tommy continues.

"It's highly improbable." Billy stares in astonishment and pure shock.

"What, not happy to see me?" The male taunts. "I have to say it's a shame because I have something you all want." He tells the rangers, before going to a video of all the girls tied up. "I can't wait until we meet again. I believe I have a score to settle. Well, ta ta for now." The man says, before retreating back into the shadows.

"I'm glad that you've met my husband. He's just been itching to get your reactions about his return. But that's not hear nor there. Oh, yes I told you I would explain. Well, the reason we have your female rangers is because they will help us in your destruction. I can only use a few mostly because of health reasons you see. Not all are how to you earthlings say it, alone in the womb. But anyways I hate to talk and run but I have a plan to put into motion. Bye, red rangers." She waves before the screen goes black.

"Ok, first who was that guy and what did she mean that some of the women aren't "alone"?" Shane asks, putting air quotes on "alone".

"Guys, I think you should all take a seat." Tommy says cautiously, trying to take everything in before he goes off on someone.

All the red rangers take their seats and stare at Tommy.

"Billy, Rocky, Jason, I might need your help explaining some of this." Tommy says to his old friends.

"I'll start Tommy." Jason says, knowing what Tommy is going through but he can tell the first part since he was there. "Okay, guys, when the original power rangers were first established, our leader Zordon found five teenagers with attitude. Billy, Zack, Trini, Kimberly and I became the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. We fought Rita Repulsa, an evil space sorceress after 10,000 years of being in a trash can, landed on the moon. After many battles she created her own Power Ranger. The evil Green Ranger. Who happened to be, Tommy." Jason pauses, as everyone looks at Tommy but he continues. "Fighting Tommy was a huge fight for us especially after we found out who he really was. But after destroying the Power Sword, we asked him to join us. And he did but only temporarily. After losing his powers, Tommy left the team in search of himself." Jason stops before looking at Billy to continue the story.

"After Tommy lost his powers he left Angel Grove. Apparently, Zordon decided to create his own Ranger. The White Ranger, light of good. At first we were upset because we were kept in the dark about it. But Tommy became our White Ranger and we couldn't be happier. It ended just as quickly because we had to deal with a new villain; Lord Zedd came into the picture. Around this time Jason, Trini and Zack were accepted into the Peace Conference. Lord Zedd used that information to his advantage and used a smoke to make all the people in Angel Grove asleep. The only way to transfer the power was to get the Sword of Light. That was the last mission as a group that we went on as a group." Billy says, looking to Rocky to continue."

"Once they got the power source, the powers were transferred from Trini, Zack and Jason to Aisha, Adam and me. It was first hard but we came together as a group and friends. Rita and Zedd got married and they released a morphological being named Ivan Ooze from his hyper chamber. He destroyed out command center, and he broke Zordon's energy tube. Without that tube, Zordon would age, and age until he died. The only way to save Zordon and Earth was to travel to the planet Phaedos, where we needed to find the great power." Rocky pauses, and looks at Tommy to see if he wants him to continue. Tommy shakes his head no. Rocky nods and sits back in his seat.

"While at Phaedos, we met Dulcea, Ninja warrior and the looker over Phaedos. She brought us to this alter in where we would get our animals spirits. Aisha was the bear, Rocky, the Ape, Billy, the Wolf, Kimberly, the Crane, Adam, the Frog and I became the Falcon. Once we got our animal spirits, we journeyed through Phaedos . Once we got our powers back, we came back to Earth and fought Ivan's ectomorphicons. Ivan changed himself into one of his ectomorphicons. Fighting him was tough, but Billy came up with a plan. So we flew into outer space as Haley's comet was flying by. We kicked him to the comet and he blew up…or at least we thought he did." Tommy finishes the story as the rest of the red rangers stare at him.

"So, this Ivan guy is back? And he's married to Rita Repulsa's sister. So where does that leave us?" Carter asks, being the first to speak.

"We might be in for the fight of our lives guys. I don't know anything about Acadia Repulsa but let's hope we can find them before they turn any of our women evil." Billy tells them.

"Before, they turn Kim evil." Adam says, since he was there when Kim and Jason turned evil.

"If we don't stop that from happening, I don't know if we'll be able to bring them back on our side." Billy says, and by the look on the face he doesn't like that idea than any other person in the room.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 5. Please send me any and all criticism. I take it all, the good and the bad. **

**Chapter 6 coming up soon.**

**Now you know who took the girls. Can you believe it? Ivan Ooze is back. And Rita has a sister. Wondering what will happen next? Wait for the next chapter. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I'll send a preview to all the reviewers I get on this chapter.**

**"Catch you on the flip side."**

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa A.K.A. Chae **


	6. Chapter 6

**Before Venjix was created and RPM was made. This is another forever red mission. It will include some familiar villains, new blood and new rookies. Enjoy. **

**Summary: Someone's taking the Red Rangers women. When they realize what happened, the Red Rangers come together again to save the ones they love the most.**

**Chapter 6-**

***Whose turning Evil?***

"I want to get out of here. These walls and this room is so depressing." Tori exclaims.

"Well, until we can figure out a way to get rid of these chains, this room and walls are what we are all going to be seeing." Trini tells the blue ninja ranger.

"So, you guys said that this was a dark dimension. What exactly is a dark dimension?" Lily asks the original female ranger.

"Well, I've only been in a dark dimension twice. 'Sha has been once and I don't think Trini ever has been to a dark dimension. The dark dimension was one of Rita Repulsa's dimension in which she placed the green candle, as well as, when she kidnapped Jason and had him fight the evil Green Ranger. The bad thing about a dark dimension is that it's really hard to get into because it has no specific location. You wouldn't be able to use your morphers or in our case, our communicators to call for help. There's no way for us to communicate with anyone from here." Kim explains to everyone about everything she still remembers about the dark dimension.

"So, you're telling us that there's no way to get out of this place?" Kira asks, eyes closed and her body's shaking.

"Not necessarily. Billy built a portal contraption that was able to transfer through to the dimension but it wouldn't be able to stay open for a long period of time. I don't even know if they figured it out yet but I doubt that after almost 13 years that he still has it." I tell them, knowing that my words are not soothing them as they should but I have to tell them the truth.

"But if he did it back then than there's a chance he could build it again, right?" Rose asks.

"Possibly, but even during that time it took him I think a day and a half to build it. Whoever has us here, it's no telling what they want from us. Let's hope that a day and a half is enough time." Kim sighs heavily. Not looking forward to staying here any longer.

"You know all I wanted was to get married to my Jock, have all my family and friends together to share my happy day, and have a ranger reunion." Kira says disheartened. "No offense to you girls but this is definitely not what I meant by a ranger reunion."

"You're telling me. I was planning on dressing sexy, cooking a nice dinner for Tommy and I, then having some much needed quality time with each other. At least when you fight it won't be in a tight dress. But you bet your yellow dino ass I will be fighting. I use my heels if I have to. I'll do some damage with those." Kim says rotating her heels around.

"Kim, I think I have some stretch pants in my bag. If I could get out of these chains I'll let you get them." Maddie offers.

"That's sweet, Madison but if I get out of these chains before you believe me I won't need those pants."

Suddenly, every eye in the room looks toward the gate as it opens. Two masked men walk in and stand on either side of the gate. Next, in walks a woman wearing a red dress, while metal encircles around it. Her raven hair is curled in a half ponytail while half her face is covered by a metal mask.

"Greetings, female rangers." The voice is low and almost soothing if not for the fact that she had this weird creepy look in her eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Kim asks, being the first to recover from the shock.

"Oh, that was very rude of me, wasn't it Kimberly. I am Mistress Acadia Repulsa. Rita Repulsa's younger sister." Her features cool and calm. Not at all surprised at the outburst.

Kim looks to Trini and then Aisha before returning back to the woman in front of them.

"Ok, so Rita has a younger sister. Why have you brought us here?" Kim asks.

"Well, I brought all you ladies here because with your help, you will help us destroy your red rangers. By destroying them, all the past rangers will crumble and we will take over earth."

"Why does everyone want to conquer earth so badly?"Aisha asks absently not really looking for an answer.

"You think that we will help you destroy our husbands, fiancé's, boyfriends, and friends? I think you just brought yourself to the number one spot of our list of crazy villains." Kim tells her.

Acadia laughs. "Oh, no, silly pink ranger. I don't think you will help us willingly but once your turned evil I don't think you'll be caring if you are fighting your husband or not." Acadia informs them.

"You're planning on turning us evil? Having us fight against the ones we love?" Cassie asks, wishing really hard that she wasn't chained right now. She really wants to put her hands to cover her stomach.

"Not all of you. It has come to my attention that not everyone here is healthy enough to go through the process of being turned so we are leaving you alone. Mostly our focus is going to be on the one's who has already had a taste of being evil." Acadia says letting her gaze fall on Kim for a moment longer than necessary.

"Why do you want to destroy the red rangers so badly?" Kendrix asks.

"Yeah, why the red rangers?" Jennifer asks, not knowing why this is happening. This wasn't in the past before Wild Force/Time Force team up.

"Well, my husband has a little vendetta against the original rangers but it has been so many years since then that he has directed his focus on leaders of the power rangers," She pauses before continuing. "What better way to get to them but by the ones they are close to. And by surprise that most of them have married within their group." She says smiling by such a revelation.

"So we're basically your bait. Here to lure the real prize?" Tori ask the villain.

"If you want to think to it that way, then yes."

"So, who's the lucky whatever he is that gets to call himself your husband?" Kim asks.

"Hi, honey. I'm home." The male voice says, as everyone's attention to the gate.

"No way!" Aisha exclaims shouting.

"No, no. You've got to be fucking kidding me." Kim looks shocked beyond belief.

"Oh, you're not happy to see me pink ranger?" He taunts mockingly.

"No, as a matter of fact I'm not. What would make me happy is if I was back home getting ready to surprise my husband but no, I get kidnapped and have to look at the face that after twelve years of not seeing has been a blessing. You're right, Ivan. I'm not happy to see you." Kim sneers at the purple man that should've been blasted away by the comet.

"Oh, that's a shame. You know that after we have you destroy your husband and his friends that I might keep you as my pet." He says walking over to where Kim is sitting and runs his hand down her cheek. She turns her head away.

"I thought we destroyed you, Ooze." Aisha tells the being.

He turns from looking Kimberly to focusing on the speaking yellow ranger.

"I thought you had to but I found away to bring myself back together. Besides, I met Acadia and we fell in love. If you haven't noticed by now that Acadia isn't really all evil. She broke away from her family but after we were married I persuaded her to see things my way. We have been planning this revenge for a very long time. "

"Ivan, I swear if I find a way out of these chains I will kick your inner galactic being ass all over this room with no help from anyone. Even in this tight dress I will win." Kim promises the evil villain.

"Kimmie, Kimmie, Kimmie, I'd love to see you try." He tells her. She winces at the use of such a nickname. "Acadia, let's leave and finish the preparations. The red rangers will be here soon and I'd like to turn them evil before they arrive." He says turning to Acadia.

"Oh, Ivan, should we tell them who are going to be turned or let it be a surprise." Acadia asks coming to stand next to Ivan.

"Which do you prefer, my dear?" He asks his wife.

"I think we should. It'll give them a chance to prepare themselves." She tells him. He nods in agreement. She turns to look at the group of female rangers. "Okay. We've decided on Lily, the yellow cheetah. Madison, the blue mermaid,…" She starts but Madison cuts her off.

"Me? Why me?" Madison asks frantically. Not understanding why they would want to turn her evil.

"Madison, you have the pure innocent, naïve spirit. It makes you a perfect candidate because even though your sister would've been more ideal for being turned you are here and she's not. Now let me continue. Kira, the yellow dino." She starts again but Kira cuts her off.

"Are you out of your mind? I'm supposed to be getting married. Since you are so convinced on this turning people evil thing, can I just Ptera scream you both out of here?" Kira asks a totally serious expression on his face.

"You could attempt but them my husband would have to keep you quiet. He shut up my sister and she told me that it wasn't a good experience. Now the next one who interrupts this roll call, I will have Ivan shut you up." She stops and looks at everyone before she feels she can start again. "Tori, the blue water ninja, Jennifer, the pink force ranger, Karone, the pink galaxy ranger, and…" She turns to look at Kim. "Kimberly, the pink ninja ranger." She finishes smiling.

"Well, now they know. They should start preparing for their fate. Come now, darling." Ivan holds out his hand. Acadia accepts it then they both walk out. The masked men following behind then as the gates close.

"I knew being Astronema was going to come back and bite me in the ass. I just didn't think it was going to take 9 years for it to catch up." Karone says groaning. She being the first to speak since the married couple left.

"You can say that again. If I knew wanting to come back home would have led me to being kidnapped and used as a sacrifice would lead to being kidnapped 11 years later just to be turned evil again I think I would've stayed in Florida." Kim says. "I barely got through being turned once."

"I can't believe I'm being turned because V isn't here and I have an innocent spirit." Madison grumbles from her spot next to Rose.

"Madison, don't take any offense to what I'm about to say but she was kinda right. You are like the perfect candidate for being turned evil. With Karone she was taken away from her family as a little kid because of her innocence. Jason and I were used because of our good and pure spirit. I wish that you weren't being turned but I can see why she would use you." Kim tells the younger ranger.

"Kim's right. If I was still the queen of darkness, I would've tried to turn you to." Karone says with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh, that makes me feel loads better." Madison mumbles.

"How do we prepare for this? How do we fight this?" Lily asks.

Kim looks to Trini and Aisha but both girls shrug.

"You pray that the guys will get here before that happens." Aisha tells the yellow cheetah.

"I don't know how to fight being evil. I tried but the type of power Dark Specter had on me was really strong. Nearly impossible to break unless you're Zordon." Karone tells the group.

"I know what you mean. Maligore was filled with pure evil that had centuries to stay that way. Tommy tried to get through to me but I couldn't see him. All I saw was the enemy."Kim says saddened by her revelation of her past.

"So what you're saying is that unless the guys get here before the group of us are turned evil, or we get out of these chains before we're turned evil, we're doomed?" Kira asks. Looking mostly at Karone and Kim.

Kim and Karone look at each other, silently communicating before turning to look at everyone else.

"Yes." Both pink rangers tell them. Knowing it's hard to believe but if they are turned evil the villain for the first time evil might just win this fight.

~X- Forever Red 2: Mission of Love -X~

"What's the worse that can happen if they turn the girls evil?" Nick asks Tommy. "I mean one of my fellow rangers was turned evil. Well, she was really turned into a vampire but it still applies. But me and my team found away to bring her back."

"Nick, that might be true but you haven't dealt with a person turned evil the way I, Jason, Adam, Billy or even Andros. Andros more than me." Tommy tells the young red mystic rangers.

"Why Andros?" Casey asks Tommy. Before Tommy answers, another voice rings around the room.

"Because my sister was Astronema. Queen of Darkness." Andros says. "Before Astronema was made, she just Karone from KO-35. When we were little she was taken by Ecliptor and raised to become Astronema, forgetting everything about her past or me." He pauses, taking a deep breath before continuing. "For the ones who don't know or remember, Angel Grove and different parts of the galaxies were being taken over by villains. Astronema had just taken over Earth but she wanted the Space rangers. From what I was told just when the rest of my team were going to turn themselves in. The citizens of Angel Grove stood up and defend us. While my team where on the ground, I was on the ship trying to save Zordon and Karone. When I reached Zordon, Astronema came out and we started to fight. When our fight was coming to an end I struck her and then I destroyed Zordon's energy tube which spread all his good through out the world and around space. At first I thought I destroyed her but she transformed back into Karone. It took me half of my life before I found her and took almost a year and a half before I found a way to get her back. So trust us when we say that it's hard to be turned back good once you were turned evil." Andros sighs heavily, we assume reliving those memories.

"See, Nick, its just not as easy as taking off your helmet and hope they realize that they were once good. I've tried and failed doing that. It is much more complicated than that. Once you're turned evil you remember everything but in your mind every ranger is evil and it's your job to destroy them no matter what. With Karone she didn't remember her past but once she was good again she remember everything that she did. That's a hard burden to have on your conscience. "

"Look, rookies what Tommy's trying to say is that when you are a good person being turned evil you loose all the things that once was important. You hold no remorse for your actions, and seeing the people that you onced loved are hurting it makes you laugh. With me, I was having an inside battle and every time I tried to fight the evil it just kept getting stronger. It was easier just to give into it. That's how hard its going to be on our woman and that's going to make it even harder on us because if we can't find them before there turned evil we're in for a hell of a fight." Jason tells both the younger rangers but he's also talking to each and every other red ranger who hadn't dealt with an evil ranger.

"Tommy, I think I found the location of where the girls are." Billy's voice rings out over the speaker. All the rangers run out and run to the computer lab where Billy and Haley are.

"What you got?" Jason and Tommy ask at the same time.

"Well, I think I've got a location on where the girls are. I've locked onto an area in space that's about a billion light years from here. The planet is called Shadom. From my calculations it will take a day and a half trip in the Megaship."

"So we found the girls, let's go get them." Mack suggests.

"It's not that easy. I have to get their exact location before you go. That'll take me another half hour." Haley tells the red overdrive ranger. "Also Conner, I've took the liberty to reenergize your old morpher." Haley hands the red dino ranger his old bracelet.

"Awesome, thank Haley." Conner thanks the red haired technician. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to save Kira without his powers.

"Billy, is there a way for you to build another one of those portal dimension things? I mean we don't really know how to get to that dimension once we get to the planet we might need it." Jason asks Billy.

"Jason, it took me a day and half before I had it fully operation to rescue you." Billy explains.

"Well, it's a good thing the trip is a good day and a half. Billy it looks like you're going to be an honorary red ranger for a couple of days." Tommy says throwing his arm around the former blue rangers shoulder.

"Let me call Kat and let her know that I won't be home for the next couple of days." Billy says, immediately caving but he would do this anyway for his friends. Especially, his little sister.

"Guys, start packing and be ready to leave in two hours. We're going to board the Megaship 3 and we're going to rescue our woman." Tommy says looking amongst his fellow red rangers, all looks of determination and battle ready expressions.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 6. Please send me any and all criticism. I take it all, the good and the bad. Sorry for it taking so long for me to update. Had trouble with internet service. Please forgive me.**

**Chapter 7 coming up soon.  
**

**Now you know who took the girls. Can you believe it? Ivan Ooze is back. And Rita has a sister. Wondering what'll happen next? Wait for the next chapter. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I'll send a preview to all the reviewers I get on this chapter.  
**

**"Catch you on the flip side."**

**XOXO,  
**

**BellaRosa.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Before Venjix was created and RPM was made. This is another forever red mission. It will include some familiar villains, new blood and new rookies. Enjoy. **

**Summary: Someone's taking the Red Rangers women. When they realize what happened, the Red Rangers come together again to save the ones they love the most.**

**Chapter 7-**

***The Guys Plan***

All sixteen red rangers, as well as, Adam and Billy are sitting around the round table in the Megaship 3. Each talking about different things amongst the reds they feel the most comfortable talking to.

"Guys?" Tommy yells getting everyone's attention. "There's something that we need to figure out, besides how we are going to get the girls out of there."

"What? I mean I thought that was why we are going on this trip, to get them back." Hunter asks in an obvious tone.

"Yes, but there's something that I remembered that could be problematic for us." Tommy informs the other rangers." Knowing that some aren't going to like what he is about to say.

"What is it, bro?" Jason asks.

"Well, Acadia said that there plan was to turn the girl's evil but only a select _few_," said Tommy as he stresses the word _few_, because not all of the girls are going to be turned.

"The question is which few?" Billy voice asks the question everyone is thinking.

"DECA, pull up every name of the woman who were taken." Tommy asks her.

_"Pulling up a list for you now, Tommy." DECA replies. _

"Tommy, why is DECA making a list of the girls?" Andros asks confused.

"We are going to do a process of elimination. If we can figure out which of our woman they plan to turn evil, we will be prepared to handle it. Or as prepared as we can get." Tommy shrugs his shoulder.

"Ok, Tommy if you're right than we have to put a circle around Kim's name." Jason says slowly. The expression on his face and Tommy understands the reason.

"I know." Tommy says sullenly.

"Who's next?" Billy asks.

"Karone. For no other reason than that she was evil before." Andros says.

"Okay, well then maybe they won't turn Trini or Aisha." Rocky suggest. "I mean Trini had a long term serving as a ranger but she was never turned evil. And Sha' has never been turned against us."

"That crosses them out but who else? They might just use the one's who either have been turned evil before or someone innocent enough." Carter asks, getting into his leader mode.

"Tori. We were turned evil before we got turned back." Shane says, speaking for the first time.

"Okay, so Tori is a possibility." Tommy says circling her name. "What about Kira?" Tommy asks mostly to himself.

"What about Kira?" Conner jumps up. "She's never been evil before or turned evil."

"But what about when her mind was controlled by that dinosaur?" Tommy suggest, looking at his old teammate. "I know it doesn't seem significant Conner but you might have to prepare yourself that you might have to fight her."

"No, I don't believe that because they won't need to turn Kira evil." Conner shakes his head.

"How do you know that?" Jason asks the younger red ranger.

"I don't. But I don't want to face that I might have to fight her either." Conner looks sad, as if he could break at any moment.

"Look, dino boy, I'm sorry and I know this is the worse thing that could happen to the both of you especially since you wedding is a few days away but you are a ranger. I know it might kill you to fight the one you love but you might have to." Jason stands up and walks over to Conner. "You think I wanted to fight Tommy back in high school? Do you think that Tommy wanted to fight an evil Kim or Jason? Do you think that we wanted to fight the people we care about?" Jason snaps.

Tommy comes over behind Jason and puts his hand on his shoulder. He knows Conner needs to hear this but he doesn't want Jason to go overboard. Jason is at his breaking point at this point and Tommy doesn't want Jason to hurt Conner or vice versa because of there feelings.

"We didn't but we did because they were friends, the ones we loved. Conner, I know this might hurt you but you may have to realize that you will have to fight for your fiancée." Jason continues. "We know you love her more than anything, and we know that she's worth that fight but right now you are the only one that could bring her back if she's turned evil. You are a red ranger; we built a legacy of being a leader and showing that no matter what we always keep fighting."

Conner nods mutely. "You're right. I'm sorry for my mild meltdown but I just can't believe that this is happening to us. I mean after Kira's stint at helping with Overdrive, I thought we were done. I thought that there would be no more monster fighting. No more losing sleep if we lost a fight. This is just all come crashing down on me and…." Conner trails off before starting again. "I am a red ranger. And I don't give up the fight and I sure as hell am not letting some purple freak take away the person I love from me without a fight."

All the reds, plus Billy nod appreciatively at that statement because they all no that no matter what they won't stop fighting.

"I told you your senior year that it was a reason you were chosen to be the red ranger. And I'm glad that you prove that statement true." Tommy compliments.

"Thanks, Tommy. So we have three, who else is there?" Conner asks.

"Good question, but I don't think there are any more." Cole says slowly as if trying to see if the answer will come to him.

"We can figure that out later. But what should start doing is getting ready. Billy can start working on the contraption, I think Andros might want to work some more on the Megaship, and some of us can go into the simulation room and spar. In about four hours we should all get some sleep because we're going to need it." Tommy explains. All of them nod before everyone stands up and starts walking out of the room.

Tommy, Jason, and Rocky spar against TJ, Leo, and Carter. Wes and Cole decide to spar against Shane and Hunter. Conner is going against Mack. While the Casey and Nick decides to team up.

Not to long afterwards everyone is standing around with a bottle of water in there hand as they watch Tommy and Jason go against each other. Neither is missing a beat.

"Damn, I've never seen Tommy spar like that before." TJ exclaims. Everyone's eyes never leaving the sparring duet. Watching the first ever red ranger and the man who's almost had every color fight was definitely an experience none of them wanted to miss.

"If you think this is something, you haven't seen him and Kim spar before. He doesn't hold back because if he did she'd get even more pissed." Rocky laughs. "The only person who can really spar against her without holding back is Tommy. Jason might've known her longer but he can't really let go and give it his all to the fight."

Adam watch his friends fight. It has been so long since he's seen them spar against each other. "You know, I wish we could just have a reunion without evil getting in our way. This is getting tiring." Adam say absently. "I really think everyone up to Wild Force is getting to old for this." Adam continues.

"Yeah, but I don't think none of us would change being a ranger anymore than Tommy could be able to stop taking everyone's color. " Rocky replies to his friend.

"Hey! I heard that." Tommy yells from where he blocked Jason's punches.

"You were meant to." Rocky replies back. All the other rangers laugh at their banter.

"I really just want to get Kira and get married. Is that so bad?" Conner asks out loud but he's staring down at the floor. He walks over to a corner, his fist balled.

TJ, Rocky, Adam, and Andros walk over to Conner.

"No, Con, it isn't. I know how you feel. I had years experience with what you're feeling. I got the chance to get my sister back but she was evil. She couldn't remember anything from the past or even me. But I got her back. We will get Kira back by Saturday and you will get married with all your friends and family there to celebrate it. "Andros says with so much conviction that a smile tugs at Conner's lips.

"Yeah, I mean you're joining the list of red rangers to marry a yellow. You think we would miss that?" Rocky jokes with his boyish smile that makes it harder for people to get mad at him.

"How many is it now anyway?" Conner asks.

"Um, let's see. You have Jason and Trini, 'Sha and I, Andros and Ashley, Eric and Taylor, and now you and Kira. I think there's too many pink and reds together for my liking." Rocky explains. "But with Kim she always thought of Tommy as her White Tiger."

"Is that why she has that huge white tiger and green dragon stuffed animal?" Andros asks.

"Well, she has the green dragon because when Tommy joined the Power Rangers he was the first green ranger and his zord was a green dragon. After Tommy lost his powers, Zordon created a new set of powers from the goodness of light. Tommy became the leader soon after rejoining the team. He won her both of those two at the carnival. But Kim always says that she liked Tommy in white best because he was her White Knight," Adam pauses. He turns to Conner "Still is but the thing you can learn from them is that they've went through Tommy being evil to 3 years of dating, a break up, Kim being turned evil to almost 8 years of no contact to 4 years of blissful marriage. Now there relationship has its obstacles and trials but they're together and in love. Nothing can stop true love, Conner." Adam puts his hand on Conner's shoulder. So does Rocky.

"What Adam is saying is that every ranger couple has been tested in some way. And yes, Tommy and Kim are like the poster child for true love but I think we've all found the one we were meant to be with. And Conner, you and Kira have found what Kim and Tommy have. You are more than in love you have found what each of the rangers before you have. True love!" Rocky announces all sentimental.

"Why does it seem like everyone one of you has been knocking sense into me lately? Don't even answer Rocky." The group around him laughs. "I know you are all right. My head knows it but my heart just is aching. I can't seem to make it realize that I will have to fight Kira, no matter how much I wish I didn't."

"Look Conner, Adam and I have been married the longest, right up there with Jason and I know if Tanya was there or if I knew Cassie was being turned evil I would be feeling the same way. Hell, lord knows that Tommy and Kim have been through this too many times and if they can find it in them to keep fighting then we all should too." TJ tells the soon to be married red ranger.

Conner nods but doesn't say anything. He turns back to watch his old mentor and the first red ranger throw punches and kicks neither giving the other an edge.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 7. Please send me any and all criticism. I take it all, the good and the bad. Sorry for it taking so long for me to update. Had trouble with internet service. Please forgive me.**

**Chapter 7 coming up soon.  
**

**Now you know who took the girls. Can you believe it? Ivan Ooze is back. And Rita has a sister. Wondering what will happen next? Wait for the next chapter. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I'll send a preview to all the reviewers I get on this chapter.  
**

**"Catch you on the flip side."**

**XOXO,  
**

**BellaRosa.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Before Venjix was created and RPM was made. This is another forever red mission. It will include some familiar villains, new blood and new rookies. Enjoy. **

**Summary: Someone's taking the Red Rangers women. When they realize what happened, the Red Rangers come together again to save the ones they love the most.**

**Chapter 8-**

***Talking Among the Guys***

"Do you really think that Madison might be turned evil?" Nick asks worriedly as he watches the first red ranger and the leader of many ranger teams.

"From what Tommy, Jason and Billy said earlier it might be a possibility. I mean if the reason behind turning the girls evil is because they were turned evil before but that's not a long list." Casey concedes.

"I thought I was done with all this Ranger stuff. It's been two years; I thought I was safe, that we were safe. Whoever came up with that, "Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger," statement needs to be shot with one of my fire balls." Nick sighs sullen. "You know I was thinking about seeing if Maddie wanted to move out of her parent's house and find an apartment together. We're not ready for marriage but moving in together seems like the next step."

"You can ask her. You will when you see her after we send Ivan and his wife into oblivion." Casey says fiercely.

"Man, look at them. They've been best friends since they were 15 for fourteen years and they don't seem like they've lost it." Nick say as he watches Jason throws a punch at Tommy but he dodges it and sidekicks him making Jason grip his side but doesn't let it stop him. He goes for another hit but Tommy anticipates it and decides to flip Jason before he hits Jason in the chest. "I've never had true friendship. My experience was always that I only had me to count on. Then I came to Briarwood and I think it was fate that my bike broke because of the earthquake. It was my fate to meet Vida, Chip, Xander and Maddie. It was my fate to believe in magic, to become the Red Ranger and in that I found true friendship I never had and being around all these other rangers, seeing their loyalty and respect for one another makes me proud to be a Red Ranger."

"I know what you mean. I was just a cub at Pai Zhua. I wasn't even supposed to be in the chosen three. Jared tried to intimidate me and I fought back and I won by defending myself and Master chose me. Lily was there for me when Theo thought I was a lost cause. I did find two of my best friends in the world though, well if I include Fran, Dom and RJ. They're my family." Casey says as he looks around as most of the other rangers are in there own respected groups talking as most of their gaze is fixed on the Tommy and Jason. "Just like I know after this is all over, the other ranger girls, these red rangers and even Adam and Alpha will become my family."

Nick nods in understanding.

"Let's just concentrate on getting the girls back, getting Conner married before he explodes." Nick jokes but at the same time is serious.

"Guys," Tommy says as he and Jason get off the mat and walks towards the group. "It's getting late. I think we should each get some sleep and I want everybody ready at 10 tomorrow morning. We are going to be in for the fight of our lives and I want everyone rested."

They all nod in agreement.

"So, it's going to be three to a room and one group is going to have four. It's TJ, Andros, Nick and Casey in the second room. Next, is Carter, Wes, and Eric in the room three. Next, its Shane, Cole, and Leo in room four. Conner, Hunter, and Mack are in room five. Jason, Rocky and I will be in room one. Now, when we get our woman back we will have to change the rooming up but we shouldn't have a problem. Billy, Adam and Alpha shouldn't have a problem rooming together. Now, everyone to your room and get some sleep, we're going to need it." Tommy dismisses everyone.

Tommy, Jason and Rocky walk into their shared room and each just walked to a bed not caring which one it was. Tommy hops into a shower to take his mind off his worries but it doesn't seem to help. When he gets out he puts on some red pants and a white t-shirt. Jason goes in after him and comes out in his black boxers. Rocky changes into some blue pants and a white tee.

TJ, Andros, Nick and Casey each take one of the separate beds and throw there bags next to them. Andros takes the first shower, then TJ, and Nick and Casey flip a coin to decide who goes last. Andros is wearing a pair of red plaid pants and a yellow shirt. TJ puts on blue pants and a red tee. Nick puts on a pair of light blue boxers and foregoes his shirt. He wraps himself in the red blanket that Maddie gave him back. Casey puts on some red boxers and looked at his picture of him and Casey they took at a carnival.

Carter took the shower first. Wes grabbed an apple and some water as he sat in the kitchen. Eric hopped in after Carter when Wes came back into the room. Carter is wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of red pants. Eric walks out of the shower wearing some red boxers. After Wes's shower they each get in their beds mumbles of good night rang in the silent room.

Shane, Cole and Leo talk about Conner's wedding but mostly about how awesome the reception is supposed to be because of the free open bar. After they all take their showers, Shane is wearing a black tee with red pants. Cole is wearing some pink and red boxers. Leo is just wearing some red pants.

Conner, Hunter and Mack each go through the motion silently of getting ready to go to bed. Hunter puts on a pair of light blue boxers and a crimson shirt. Mack changes after his shower into a black and red boxers and a black shirt. Hunter leaves out the room when Conner takes a shower. He puts on some old red jogging pants and a yellow tee. Conner comes back into the room but doesn't see Hunter.

"Hey, Mack? Where's Hunter?" Conner asks.

"He left when you went into the shower and he hasn't come back in since then." Mack shrugs and walks over and opens one of his adventure books.

Conner nods but decides to find out where he went. He searches around the empty Megaship corridors searching for the crimson ranger until he walks into the kitchen and see Hunter's slumped form leaning on the counter and a small box sitting next to him.

"Hunter?" Conner asks the older boy.

Hunter stands up straight at his name being said. He thought he was alone. Hunter wipes his face before he turns to Conner.

"Yeah?" He asks refusing to show any emotion.

"I was just wondering you went to. And now I can see that you might need someone to talk to." Conner says walking over and sitting in a stool across from Hunter.

"No, I don't." Hunter says but Conner looks like he doesn't believe him. "And I thought Blake was the only one who could read me aside from Tori."

"On any given day that would be true but we're both in the same boat and as much as you want to hide it I can see it. " Conner informs him. "So, you were planning on proposing?" Conner's gaze flickers over to the box sitting next to Hunter.

"Yeah. I just haven't figured how or when I was going to do it. All this stuff is just making me realize that I should ask her as soon as I see her but I want it to be romantic and special for her you know." Hunter says looking at Conner.

"Believe me I know. I was a nervous wreck. I mean I kept thinking that she wouldn't say yes. That she would wise up and go back to Trent or some other guy that deserves her. But when we came down for Christmas I took her back to the old school and went over to the soccer field and we just sat there for a while and I though nothing else could compare to that moment. Then I took her to Haley's Café and it took Haley and me all morning to fix the place up." Conner slowly smiles genuinely at the memory.  
She looked so surprised when she walked in and saw a trail of Christmas lights around the place and I walked her to the stage where there was a Christmas tree and only one gift under it. I reached under it and handed it to her. She gazed at me worriedly but opened the wrapping. I took the box from her hand and went on bended knee. You should've of seen her face." Conner laughs before continuing. "I told her that the first time I heard her singing on the lawn that day we got detention and on the stage were she performed I was her biggest fan. I loved her for her loyalty, her fierceness, her realness and that by some miracle she loved me and asked her would she marry me. She looked so beautiful and she said yes. Tommy, Kim, Liam, Haley, Ethan, Mack, Rose, Xander and Vida came out of hiding and clapped and applauded. We spent the rest of the night celebrating."

"Wow. That is definitely a unique way to propose. From the love and pure adoration in your eyes I know that you've found the one. Sometimes, I have this dream of Tori and me getting married but when it comes down to saying I do, she says she can't and runs off with Blake." Hunter shakes his head and continues before Conner can interrupt. "I know it sounds stupid and what they had is over but I always though my brother was more fitted to date her then me but Tori is the light that brought me out of the dark place I was in."

"Well, I'll make you a deal. You help me keep my cool and I'll help you keep yours when we have to fight them plus if you get the inspiration you can propose to Tori." Conner holds out his hand.

Hunter grabs his hands and they shake on it. "We better get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be long."

"No doubt." Conner agrees.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 8. Send me any and all criticism. I take it all, the good and the bad. Sorry for it taking so long for me to update. Finals are coming soon and I have paper's that are due and my focus is going between them and writing the chapters for my other stories. Please bare with me. Check out my one shot for the movie Sorority Row. It's called "What's Claire Thinking"**

**You can even write our own versions to the movie.  
**

**Chapter 9 coming up soon.**

**The guy's have made a plan but now they have to rescue the girls. What dreams could these fine red rangers go through? How will they save the girls? Even more, what are the girls thoughts on having to wait? Wondering what will happen next? Wait for the next chapter. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I'll send a preview to all the reviewers I get on this chapter.**

**"Catch you on the flip side."**

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa A.K.A. Chae  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Before Venjix was created and RPM was made. This is another forever red mission. It will include some familiar villains, new blood and new rookies. Enjoy. **

**Summary: Someone's taking the Red Rangers women. When they realize what happened, the Red Rangers come together again to save the ones they love the most.**

**Chapter 9-**

***Dreaming a Dream***

** (Hunter's dream) **

_"Come on, Hunter!" Tori voice pierces his heart as he searches for her on the beach and see her running towards the ocean. _

_Hunter runs after her. _

_She's laughing and giggling as she's wearing a red and blue swimsuit. She looks at him over his shoulder. "Hurry up." She yells as she runs into the water. She dives under the water. _

_Hunter runs into the water and starts searching around for her. When suddenly a small pair hands reach his shoulders and an even smaller body jump onto his back. _

_"Gotcha," she says and he can feel her smile on his back._

_"Yeah, you got me." Hunter says throwing a genuine smile over his shoulder. He's been doing that a lot around Tori lately. He hasn't been moody or brooding. He's been in a good mood. _

_"So," Tori says as her body slides down his and she pushes away from him. Hunter turns around so they're facing each other. "Blake called me today." She says nonchalant. _

_"Oh did he?" Hunter asks trying to act indifferent. _

_"Yeah, he told me he met some girl called Melissa." Tori shrugs._

_"How you feel about that?" Hunter asks her as they float around each other._

_"I'm okay. I mean I expected a relationship wouldn't last being long distance. I'm happy for him besides I think I like someone else."_

_"Oh," Hunter says shocked. "Do I know him?"_

_"Yeah," she says smiling. "He's totally introverted but he has a good heart. Usually he's cocky and smirking all the time. He's loyal to his family above all else." _

_"He sounds like a keeper." Hunter says keeping his voice even. Even though he feels his heart breaking that he lost his chance._

_"I think so." Tori's hands come up starting at his chest, as they slide up over his shoulders and finally wrapping her fingers behind his neck. Bring him closer to her._

_"Tori, what?" Hunter asks confused, but his tone shocked._

_"Let me make it simple for you." Tori says leaning up and bring his head down to meet her as their lips touch in a soft kiss. Hunter wraps his arms around her waist before bringing them down to Tori's ass and hauling her up and her long legs wrapping around his waist as she moans against his mouth. She nips at his lower lips and he groans as their tongues collide. Tori gripped the back of Hunter's head to bring him closer to her. But when oxygen became necessary they broke apart, both breathing heavily. _

_"Wow, he definitely is a keeper." Hunter says smirking. "I like you a lot, Tori."_

_"I hope so if you kiss me like that. I wonder what other things you can do with that tongue." Tori replies coyly. _

_Hunter caresses her ass with more aggression and bringing her right in contact with his erection. "Let's get outta here and find out." _

_Hunter swims the both of them back to beach. He sadly releases her and they both dry off. They reach for there clothes and run hand in hand back to Tori's van to head to her apartment both grinning madly. _

**(Conner's dream) **

_Conner watches as Kira's performance ends, signaling her last gig in high school where they will be graduating from in two weeks. They had the summer until the team went its separate ways. Ethan's going to MIT, Trent got into Art school in New York and Kira and I are heading to UCLA. _

_But still he felt like if he didn't tell her how he felt that he would miss his chance. Yeah, he knew he came with Krista but Krista really didn't want to come with him as a date. Sure, they're friends but she had her eye on someone else, someone in white to be more specific. Conner took a big gulp of his punch that's he's been nursing for a while before getting up and searching for Kira. He searched and searched but finally found her. Standing there looking as if she just stepped out of a Shakespeare book, a yellow bodice that hugged her skin with a matching pleated skirt that fell to the floor. Her hair a mix of curls and waves going down her back. _

_He slowly walked up to her and tapped her on her shoulder. She turns and a slow smile appears on her face. _

_"Hey Conner." Kira says. _

_"Hey, Kira. That was a great performance."_

_"Thanks, I can't believe that high school is almost officially done. It's almost weird. Where's Krista?" Kira asks looking around for her. _

_"She is," Conner says looking around before spotting her. "She's dancing with Trent." _

_Kira turns and sees the former white ranger dancing with Krista. They're dancing as close as they can. "But I thought that you brought Krista to the dance." Kira says confused. _

_"I did but Krista had an infatuation with a certain brooding artist." said Conner as he smiles. "Besides we're just friends."_

_"Oh, I thought…." Kira trails off flustered and embarrassed. _

_"Kira, would you like to dance?" Conner says gesturing to the dance floor holding out his hand. _

_Kira looks from his face to his hand. She takes a deep breath before she places her hand in his. "I'd love to." _

_Conner directs her pass all the other high school seniors. Pass Dr. O and Kim who came for the dance as his date, pass Krista and Trent and pass Ethan and his date. But he swore he heard Ethan murmur, "bout time," which he chose to ignore. Conner than turns around and slowly wraps his arms around Kira's waist as she lifts her hands around his neck. He looks down at her and she looks back as everything else fades away. This is moment where Conner leans down and kisses her, confessing his feelings to her in front of everyone. But that isn't what happens. _

_Once the song ends Conner leans down, Kira leans forward into him but she pulls away. _

_"Conner I'm…" Kira starts but he cuts her off. _

_"I need to get some air." Conner mutters before walking away._

_Conner walks as fast as he can without running and since he doesn't have his super speed to give him an edge but he still leaves the gym pretty quickly. Somehow he finds him self on the soccer field taking it all in realizing that everything is starting to change._

_Suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he feels a presence behind him. He doesn't turn around though. _

_"Conner," she sighs before continuing. "Conner, why did you leave?"_

_"Because I couldn't take rejection." He says still facing away. _

_"Rejection? Why would you think I would reject you?"Her tone confused._

_Conner turns around to face her. "We were having a moment on that dance floor and we almost kissed but you pushed me away. And the whole time we were dancing I thought that this is my shot. I can finally tell the girl of my dreams how I feel." _

_"How do you feel?" Kira whispers. _

_"I'm in love with this girl. I love how she calls me on my bullshit. I love how she's comfortable in who she is. That she doesn't try to change her image to fit society. I love that one day she's going to change the world with her music and I hope that I'll be there the day she does it." With each sentence he steps closer to her until he's standing a breath away._

_"You feel all that?" Kira blushes. "I've been hiding behind these feelings for awhile. There is this guy who was always there when I needed him, a guy who came to every performance I had. And somehow along the way I fell for him. But he was this cocky sometimes dumb but now he's loyal to his friends, a great leader that's a sincere, honest man." Kira looks into his eyes. _

_"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Conner asks slowly looking at her. _

_"I'm in love with you, Conner." Kira says smiling brightly at him. _

_Conner crashes his lips against her. Not giving her warning or anything but bring her flush against his body holding her tight. It seems as if a fame burst between them and the fire is spreading all around them. _

_When they break away Conner says, "I love you, Rock star." _

_"I love you, too jock." Kira says bringing his head back down so that can keep kissing._

**(Nick's Dream)**

_Maddie and Nick were walking through the forest. Nick said he planned a surprise for her._

_"Nick, where are you taking me?" Madison asked her boyfriend of six months. _

_"It's a surprise, Maddie. If I told you then it would defeat the purpose now wouldn't it?" He asks his voice teasing. _

_"Fine." She says stubbornly. When they get to a part of the forest it's covered by bushes. _

_"Okay, close you eyes." _

_She obliges his request. He directs her forward, holding her arms so she doesn't trip. "Open your eyes."_

_When she does she gasps at the sight before her. In front of her is a double blanket laid on the ground. Bright red lights strung around the trees above. The blanket is a few feet away from a beautiful blue lagoon._

_"You did all of this?" Maddie asks still in shock._

_"I wanted to make our anniversary to be special. You like?" Nick asks nervously. _

_"I love it. This is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you." She places a small kiss on his lips before walking over and sitting down on the blanket. "So, a picnic at night is romantic."_

_"Well, I wanted it to be a memorable night for the both of us." Nick says sitting across from her. _

_"You definitely know how to start off great."_

_Nick reaches over and brings out a plate of strawberries, a bowl of melted chocolate, two plates of spaghetti and two glasses of sparkling cider._

_After Nick and Maddie eat the spaghetti, Nick picks up a strawberry before dipping it into the bowl of chocolate. Once he has it covered in chocolate he brings it up against her lips. _

_She looks at him warily. _

_"Open up." He encourages. She looks between him and the strawberry before she obliges. She closes her eyes as the flavors burst in her mouth._

_"Mmmm." She whimpers. She opens her eyes. "That is so good." He finishes the rest of the strawberry._

_"I'm glad. Want another?" He asks. He couldn't believe his sweet innocent girlfriend could look and be so sexual just from biting into a chocolate covered strawberry. Yet, still be so innocent not knowing the effect she has on me. _

_"Yes, please." He tries to avert his eyes from staring at those big brown eyes he loves so much. He dips another before bringing it to her lips. She takes a bite and closes her eyes again and tilts her head back looking as if she's in pure ecstasy. _

_Nick resettles his position to be more comfortable because he's getting turned on and he doesn't want to freak out Maddie because he couldn't control himself. _

_"How about I feed you one?" She asks him._

_"Sure." He obliges and waits until he feels the drip of chocolate against his lips before he bites into it. This time he closes his eyes and savors the taste._

_When he opens them he sees Maddie staring at him with a look he hasn't seen on her before. Well, he has seen it but usual during their make out sessions but this look is darker. Her gaze is filled with lust and desire so strong it nearly knocks the wind out of him. _

_Maddie slides her finger across the chocolate before bringing it up and running it over Nick's neck. She leans forward and licks across his pulse making his breath come out quicker. She nips and sucks before she pulls away to look at his face._

_"Maddie? What was…," Nick's stutters trying to wrap his mind around what is happening?_

_"I love you, Nick. I think I always have. Since that day you fixed your bike outside of the store. And I want us to take our relationship to the next level."_

_"Wow," Nick stammers. He couldn't believe it. He hoped that they would take their relationship to another level but honestly he wasn't rushing it. He really loved her and he would wait years if he'd have to._

_Maddie takes his silence as a negative answer and she starts to get up. "I knew this was a bad idea?" _

_"Maddie, where are you going?" Nick grabs her arm to keep her from leaving. "What is a bad idea?"_

_"You could have any girl you want and it never made sense why you'd want me." Maddie shakes her head frowning. Nick frowns at this but then a look of determination grows on his face._

_"Maddie, now you're talking crazy. Why wouldn't I want you? You are an amazing woman, with a kind heart that cares for everyone. You fight for the innocent and even though you seem like a shy person you have the heart of a lion. And I love you. I'm sorry if my silence made you think I didn't but I do want you. I want to be intimate with you it just shocked me at first that you want that to happen now."_

_"You said you wanted to make this night memorable and I think that giving myself to you would be memorable." She smiles shyly embarrassed. _

_Nick grabs Maddie's hand and helps them both stand. He brings out his mystic cell phone before whispering a spell. A tent appears about 5 feet ahead of them. Nick steers her into the tent and she gasps at the sight._

_He looks as if they've stepped into Aladdin. It looks like an Arabian palace even if it is not that big. A bed draped with soft silk sheets. It's perfect._

_"This seems like a dream." Maddie says as she walks over and slides onto the bed._

_"Not a dream but I hope that after tonight you won't question that I want you." Nick follows her onto the bed bring his arm to cup her cheek softly before kissing each of her eyelids, than her nose, both cheek, and at last he presses his lips against hers._

**(Casey's dream)**

_Casey was working on fixing RJ's chair but when he got done RJ asked him to clean the gym floor before starting his shift at the pizza shack. Casey couldn't believe this. He wasn't supposed to be a ranger. Not the red ranger at that. He never expected that his life would change so much in the last month that he's started going to the school. _

_And than Theo didn't exactly make it easier for him to get into this role of being the red ranger. He didn't know much about fighting besides what he already knew and practiced. That was the point of going to Pai Zhuq School. Make him a better fighter and hopefully even find a place he can fit into. _

_Halfway through cleaning Casey is tired and he can't take it anymore. He throws down the mop and stalks out. He changes into street clothes before heading to the park. He sat down at an empty swinging before just swinging back and forth absently._

_"I thought I might find you here." A voice comes from next to him._

_His swinging comes to a stop when he sees Lily sitting on the swing next to him._

_"What are you doing here?" He asks confused why she would come looking for him. _

_"I was looking for you. Are you okay?" Lily asks concerned. _

_"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He answers her question with a question._

_"You let me sneak up on you. You aren't focused and you left a mop in the middle of the gym floor. All those signs lead toward you now being okay." _

_"I just….I don't know why I was chosen. I was just a cub. Now I'm a power ranger. The red power ranger at that. I'm supposed to be the leader but I don't feel like one. I feel like the loser."_

_"Look, Casey. I know that you feel like you aren't good enough. Theo and I have been a cub, we've had years to perfect our skills but you've only had a few months training. I get it. You shouldn't be scared because there is a reason your animal spirit is a tiger." Lily informs him._

_"Yeah, and why's that?" Casey asks her. _

_"Inside of you there is something fierce and powerful. You have what it takes to be an amazing red ranger and even become a master warrior but you have to believe it. You are going to have to work hard and I know that RJ's teachings seem unorthodox but he does know what's best and you can learn a lot."_

_Casey nods but is still doubtful._

_"Casey, you are an amazing ranger. You just have to believe in your own ability and skill. You need faith in who you are." Lily grabs his hand and gives it a squeeze. _

_Casey stares at her before smiling. "Thanks, Lil. For being my friend and helping me realize that I'll always have things to learn but I can be the best red ranger ever if I work hard and never give up."_

_"Right," she laughs. "That's the motto never give up." She gives him a hug. When they pull back they stare at each other. They lean forward to each other but are broken apart by the sounds of screaming citizens. They look towards the scene. _

_"Duty calls." Lily says. _

_Casey shrugs. "Let's do it." They get up and run towards the noises. It's time for action. _

**(Tommy's dream)**

_"Beautiful?" I ask out into the white room walking over to the green and black bed in the middle of the room. _

_"Handsome?" Kim's voice hits his ear and whips around and sees her standing a few feet away._

_"Oh god, Kim! I've missed you." Tommy ran to her pulling her body to his in a hug not wanting to release her._

_"I've missed you, too. You have no idea what's its like there. It's different from what you described of your time there." Kim says pulling away and directing both of us to the bed. _

_"Kim, you have to tell me how I can help you? I need to know." Tommy says once they get comfortable and he's folded her into his side. _

_"I don't know Tommy but you have to get here fast. Remember when I told you I had feeling about this?"_

_"Yeah?" _

_"Well, I have an even worse of what could happen if Ivan turned us evil. It's going to be harder then Muranthias. And this time we don't have Lerigot to pull us back." Kim says as she traces small circles on Tommy's chest but he can hear the tremors in her voice._

_"Kim, I'll do whatever it takes to bring you back if we get there too late. God, I really hope that doesn't happen. Conner's been freaking out."Tommy informs her._

_"Kira's the same way but she's hiding it under being a smart ass." Kim laughs. "I have to but she's more pissed then I am you know with her wedding in less than what 5 days?"_

_"Sounds about right but something still has been confusing for me." Tommy says turning them so that they're lying face to face._

_"What is it?"Kim asks. _

_"Acadia said that she couldn't use everyone you because you weren't alone in the womb. But if some of you aren't alone in the womb then that means…" Tommy gets cut off._

_"Yeah, someone's pregnant. It's not me before you ask." Kim says before Tommy can even form the question but she continues, "Well, Cassie said she was pregnant. I don't know if any of the other girls are but Cassie is for sure and you can't tell TJ." Kim reprimands him._

_"Why not? He should know." Tommy says._

_"He will, when Cassie tells him herself. That is her something to tell him not yours Thomas James Oliver." Kim says his full name letting him know that this is not up for discussion._

_"Fine, I won't tell him. But Kim I'm just so scared that I won't be able to bring you back. It breaks my heart to see you like that." Tommy says as his eyes are filled with sadness and pain._

_"I know, Handsome. I hated myself after Muranthias just like you did the first time as the green ranger. Tommy you have to bring me back. I still need you in my life; I need Liam and the other rangers too. I need you all and the only one who can do that is you. I need you to be the fearless leader you are and prep Hunter, Wes, Conner, Nick, and Casey. Andros knows how to handle Karone."Kim places a chaste kiss against his lips. _

_"Wes? Why Wes?" He's shocked, mostly because he didn't factor in Jen._

_"She's turning Jen but I have a feeling she's going to bring 'Sha into this since she was there when we fought him. Maybe even Trini too for that matter but the guys I told you about you have to prepare them." Kim runs her hands through Tommy's spiky hair loving the feeling. "Conner, Hunter, Nick and Casey I suggest some one on one time. This is going to be a fight they won't fully be prepared for unless you and Andros both talk to them."_

_"Okay. I promise Kim I'm going to get you back and we're going to be back with Liam and if you want start adding onto to our family."_

_"Tommy, I want nothing more than to add onto our family. Maybe we can try for a girl this time to even the odds." Her eyes sparkle at the thought. "Besides, handsome, you've always been my green protector, my white knight and white falcon."_

_"And you've always been my pink princess, my beautiful pink crane." Tommy says as he kisses her putting all his passion into the kiss but slowly starts to feel her slip away. _

_Tommy opens his eyes and sees her leaving him. "Kim?" He looks at her frantically. :_

_"Its okay, Tommy. I have to go back now but don't forget what Zordon told us, "the crane and falcon will always fly together side by side when together they are stronger with one." I love you, handsome." Kim says as he feels and sees her body leaving him until they see each other again._

_"I love you, too beautiful." Tommy says in the empty place. _

_Dream ended._

Tommy jerks upright bed as he looks around and he finds himself on the megaship 3. Tommy looks at his watch and sees it's 8 in the morning. He decides it's the best time to get up.

He gets out his bed and out of the room and walks next door. He looks and sees Andros tossing and turning in his sleep. Tommy shakes his shoulder until Andros bolts upright.

"Andros, calm down. It's me Tommy." Tommy says to the blond/black haired man.

"Sorry, Tommy. What time is it?"

"Eight but I'm giving the other guys another hour. The reason I came in here was because you and me need to talk to Hunter, Conner, Nick and Casey separately so we can prepare them in case we get there too late."

Andros nods. "Okay, let me get ready and then I'll start fixing breakfast before Rocky wakes up. Hell, I should let Rocky fix breakfast for everyone since he is a chef."

"I'll let him know but I'll meet you at the conference room around 9:30. Deal?"

"Deal." Andros agrees and walks over to the bathroom.

I walk back out and walk into my room. I throw one shoe at Jason's sleeping form and another at Rocky.

They both jump up looking around frantically but just see Tommy standing there grinning at them. They glare at him.

"Tommy, so not cool bro."

"Yeah, what he said." Rocky thrust his thumb at Jason in agreement.

"I got some news from Kim." Tommy says and now both men are alert. "She said that it might be harder than it was in Muranthias to turn them back to the good side." Tommy says seriously.

"Damnit." Jason yells.

"She also said that 'Sha and Trini might be added to the list. Mostly because 'Sha was there when we fought Ivan the first time but I thought I'd warn you to be prepared in case they are." Tommy says all trace of the fearless leader on now.

"If it's going to be harder, than how can we bring them back to our side?" Rocky asks.

"I don't know, Roc but I think we have to figure that out on our own. Rocky when you get done getting ready Andros has appointed you the fixer of breakfast you know with you being a professional and all."

Rocky smiles looking smug at being called a professional. "Sure, just let me get in the shower and change. I have to get started soon before the other guys wake up since I'm going to be feeding an army." He says happy he has something to focus his attention on for now to keep him busy.

"You better believe it." Tommy smiles. "You've got to prepare for this, bro. I know that Trini is the most reasonable one and I don't know what turning her evil will do to her. 'Sha is the same way but she has flare. I don't know how they will act but you both have to be strong. No matter what either of them says, remember that it isn't the real Trini or Aisha you're dealing with." They nod.

"I'm going to take that shower and then I'll start on breakfast." Rocky says before retreating into the bathroom.

"Andros and I are meeting at 9:30 to talk to Conner, Hunter, Nick, Casey and Wes. We're mostly going to go over 10 so will you and Rocky run the meeting til we get there?"

"We got your back. You know that, let's just get our woman back."

"You got it." Tommy agrees.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 9. Send me any and all criticism. I take it all, the good and the bad. Finals are coming soon and I have paper's that are due and my focus is going between them and writing the chapters for my other stories. Please bare with me. Check out my one shot for the movie Sorority Row. It's called "What's Claire Thinking"**

**You can even write our own versions to the movie.  
**

**Chapter 10 coming up soon.**

** How will they save the girls? Even more, what are the girls thoughts on having to wait? Wondering what will happen next? Wait for the next chapter. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**"Catch you on the flip side."**

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa A.K.A. Chae  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Before Venjix was created and RPM was made. This is another forever red mission. It will include some familiar villains, new blood and new rookies. Enjoy. **

**Summary: Someone's taking the Red Rangers women. When they realize what happened, the Red Rangers come together again to save the ones they love the most.**

**Chapter 10-**

***The Women***

Kira rolls her shoulders as she and Kim pace back and forth while most of the other girls are sleeping. Acadia removed them from there chains and then fed them. Trini and Aisha are talking amongst themselves after Kim woke up and hasn't spoken to anyone just yet. Ashley and Karone have there arms wrapped around Cassie as they all fell asleep. Dana and Kendrix are leaning back against the wall asleep.

Jen laid her head on Taylor's shoulder while Alyssa lies across Taylor's lap exhausted. Tori and Rose have been asleep for awhile. Madison and Lily have connected so well that they fell asleep talking.

She fell asleep earlier but it didn't last for long. She was supposed to be having a pre wedding glow right now. She's supposed to be happy. Meeting up with her parents and Conner's parents before the wedding to go out to eat.

But Kira isn't happy. She's inside a creepy dimension that she can't get out of. Afraid that what is supposed to start off her life with the man she loves might not happen because of a purple freak on a revenge kick. God, she'd love to send him flying back against the wall with her scream. Maybe she'll scramble some of his brains or he'll ooze out from the inside out.

Damn, she's is so bad right now but this freak doesn't know who he's messing with. She is 22 years old; about to become a pop rock star and someone wants to marry her. She should be on top of the world but this Ivan dude is messing up her happy time and Kira is pissed off. Conner better get here before she's turned or she promises he will not be getting any on their honeymoon.

Kira stops pacing and watches Kim. She and Kim have gotten close in the last four years. She always felt close to the former pink ranger. Maybe it was because of their love for music. During breaks when Conner and she would come home she'd come over to Dr. O's place and her and Kim would have a jam session. She'd even perform with her at Haley's some times. Maybe it was because Kim could see through her like only Conner could. She was always there when Kira needed to talk a girl. She met other past female rangers over the years and felt a connection to them.

Kim couldn't believe that she was being turned again. After the whole dream thing with Tommy she couldn't fall back asleep. And she just kept thinking about being evil. It was bad enough in the Muranthias. She was turned back before she could do anything worse than she already did. She felt all the goodness leave her body and all was left was the desire to destroy all the good. She wanted to hurt Kat more than any of the other rangers. She wanted her to feel pain. Somewhere inside Kim knew that she had misplaced feelings against Kat because she wished that she didn't try to follow her dream. She wanted to be this new pink ranger and still be in Tommy's life but she wasn't and that fueled the evil running in her veins.

She didn't even attempt to fight Tommy. She could've but Tommy wasn't the one she wanted and even though he took off his helmet to try to get her snap out of it, the stronger part of her was able to break free for a moment but then the evil dragged her back down and she just laughed in his face.

_Once she and Jason were turned good again she felt awful about everything. Now she knew know more than ever how Tommy felt during his green ranger time. After Adam, Jason and Tommy won the karate tournament she congratulated them. She saw Tommy and Kat and had to leave. She decided to take a walk through the park. She needed to clear her mind. _

_She wanted to come to Angel Grove help with the shelter and hopefully talk to Tommy and apologize. But right now she wants to get on a plane and head back to Florida and pray that the nightmares won't come._

_When Kim finally stopped she found herself standing at the exact spot where she and Tommy shared their first kiss and where he asked her to the dance. She smiles at the memory. She walks over to the rock and looks out at the lake as the day is starting to get late and the sun is starting to set. _

_"I remember the last time I came here." A voice says from behind her. She jumps and turns around shocked to see him standing there._

_"When was that?" Kim asks wary of the answer._

_"The day I got your letter. I couldn't believe it and I needed to clear my head. I walked through the park for what seemed like hours and somehow I found myself right here. Staring at the lake." Tommy says as his eyes glaze over as if he's reliving that day._

_Kim stands up. "Tommy, I am so sorry for the way I ended things. I was a coward. I just didn't think that calling you was right but putting it into a letter was even worse."_

_"Was there even another guy?" He asks staring at her his eyes flashing with a hint of jealousy and sadness._

_"There was but not the way you think. Remember my last night here?" She asks._

_"Yes. It was magical. I loved having you in my arms." Tommy smiles down at her._

_"I loved being there. I loved how I felt when I was with you. It was the one thing I missed most about being in Florida. Anyway a month went by and I started to feel sick but I chose to ignore and kept practicing. Our calls where becoming few and far between then the letters even shorter." Kim felt the tears well in her eyes but she had to finish. "One day at practice I took a really bad fall off the uneven bars and I started bleeding. I was rushed to the hospital and I lay in that hospital bed and lied there like a zombie as the doctor told me that I had a miscarriage." Kim told him but the tears started to fall and she couldn't stop them._

_"Are you saying that we? That you were?" Tommy stutters trying to put his words into a complete sentence. His face pales._

_Kim nods. "Six weeks. I was six weeks pregnant and I didn't know it. I felt so ashamed. I felt like it was my fault that I lost our baby."_

_"Kim it wasn't your fault. You didn't know." Tommy assures her as he walks over and sits next to her._

_"It took me awhile to believe that myself. But after losing the baby I became depressed and you weren't there and I couldn't tell you because I thought you'd hate me. The whole letter was a lie. I don't love you like a brother. I could never see you like that." Kim tells him._

_"I wished you told me, Kim. I would've been there for you." Tommy places his hand over hers and rubs small circles on the back of her hand._

_"But the rangers and Angel Grove needed you more. But I just wished you'd come after me. I wish you would've come and talk to me but you didn't." Kim slowly start to wipe away the tears. _

_"I thought that I was letting you be happy. I was letting you go because all I ever wanted was for you to be happy even if it wasn't with me."_

_"I called you." Kim informs him._

_"When?" Tommy asks not remember her calling him._

_"A few days after I sent the letter, I couldn't take it anymore and I wanted you to know the truth. Your mom told me that you went with Kat skiing and I felt my heart break even more that you were moving on." Kim shrugs sadly._

_"It's not all your fault Kim. I should've known as soon as I got the letter that something was wrong. You aren't that type of person. But I guess I was just hurt by the letter that I couldn't see past anything else." His face sullen._

_"I understand. You're with Kat now and I have to get back to Florida soon to prepare for the Olympics." _

_"Where do we go from here?" Tommy asks her._

_"I'd say that from here we are friends. Your life is here in California and mine is in Florida. We had our time. Who knows what the future might hold for us. Maybe we'll have our time again but now isn't it?" Kim says. "I've missed you, Tommy."_

_"I've missed you, too, Kim."_

_Kim leans forward and kissed his cheek. "It's time to get back to your celebration party." Kim stands up and pulls Tommy with her._

_"I guess you're right. This is going to be a new start for us."_

_"I know. I think that's what we need."_

_They walk hand in hand through the park and back to the Juice Bar to meet up with there friends and celebrate the shelter's remaining open._

Kim snapped out of her flashback and saw Kira staring at her.

"What?" Kim asks the younger ranger.

"Nothing. I was just wondering and seeing if you are as pissed as me." Kira says eyeing Kim.

"Kira, honey, I'm more pissed than you but at this moment you are more pissed than me."

"How is that possible? How can you be more pissed than me but I'm more pissed than you."

"Because you are getting married soon but you're trapped here and that has you stewing. While I am more pissed than you because I'm being thrust back into being turned evil and there might be a chance of where I might not come back to the good side." Kim informs her of this new revelation.

"What do you mean you might not be able to come back?" Kira is starting to get more freaked by the way Kim is talking.

"During my time as a ranger, I've been put under spells, and kidnapped more times than I can count. But I am more subjectable to being turned evil. I am a fighter Kira. I've been doing it since I was 15. But when I'm turned evil I feel myself become submissive to the power." Kim shudders at the memory. "I don't want to fight it. It usually is a state of mind because once I was evil my mind was in a constant battle with the evil in me. And the evil was getting stronger by the minute."

"So, if Ooze turns you evil there's a chance you can't fight it?" Kira frowns seeing her friend admit these things.

"I'll try as hard as I can but yes. If I can't come back from the evil Kira I want you to promise me something." Kim turns more serious.

"Anything." Kira says.

"I want you to promise me that you'll look after Liam and Tommy for me. They'll need the support from everyone but I want you to promise me." Kim pleads with her.

Kira swallows the lump in her throat but nods slowly. "I promise but Kim I will do everything in my power to turn you back." She puts her hands on Kim shoulder speaking with conviction.

"I know Kira." Kim pulls her into a hug. When she pulls away she look at the sleeping group. "Time to wake up the troops. Can you create a small scream enough to wake them?" Kim asks.

"I can try." Kira says stepping away and facing the line of sleeping females. Kira opens her mouth and her sonic waves come out waking up the woman as a few of them wake up covering there ears.

Kira closes her mouth and smiles that she did it.

"Sorry guys but we need to talk." Kim walks and stands in front of the group of woman. "Look, there is a chance the guys might be late so I have a plan. Ashley, Dana, and Kendrix, your job is to watch over Cassie in case one of us attacks you guys. Cassie is to be protected at all times and is not aloud to fight."

Cassie opens her mouth but Kim holds up her hand to stop her. "This isn't up for discussion. Your job is to stay safe and protect your baby. That's all. Now, Alyssa and Taylor when the guys get here you are to get the rest of everyone out of here." Alyssa and Taylor nod.

"What about us?" Aisha asks Kim gesturing between Trini and herself

Kim turns to her oldest friends with a sullen look on her face. "I'm not sure yet but there is a chance that they might turn you evil too."

"Why would you think that?" Trini asks her friend.

"Just a hunch. I don't know why I think but I do. Trini, you are the most reasonable of everyone in this room. Aisha, you are one of the most caring as well as the most mothering. I don't know if turning you evil will have the opposite effect but you have to fight it." Kim tells them before turning back to the group. "Everyone, you have to fight the evil with everything you have."

They nod their agreement but a silence that signals that the time is coming soon has fallen over the group. Kim walks over to Trini and Aisha and sits down next to them. Kira walks back over and sits in between Tori and Rose.

_"Please, hurry Tommy ." Kim closes her eyes and prays._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 10. Send me any and all criticism. I take it all, the good and the bad. Finals are coming soon and I have paper's that are due and my focus is going between them and writing the chapters for my other stories. Please bare with me. Check out my one shot for the movie Sorority Row. It's called "What's Claire Thinking"**

**You can even write our own versions to the movie.  
**

**Chapter 10 coming up soon.**

**How will they save the girls? Even more, what are the girls thoughts on having to wait? Wondering what will happen next? Wait for the next chapter. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**"Catch you on the flip side."**

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa A.K.A. Chae**


	11. Chapter 11

**Before Venjix was created and RPM was made. This is another forever red mission. It will include some familiar villains, new blood and new rookies. Enjoy. **

**Summary: Someone's taking the Red Rangers women. When they realize what happened, the Red Rangers come together again to save the ones they love the most.**

**Chapter 11-**

***The Talk and the Plan***

After stocking up on Rocky's breakfast, Tommy and Andros told Wes, Hunter, Conner, Nick and Casey to meet them in the conference room. Tommy and Andros walked into the room after everyone was seated.

"So, I assume you're wondering why we asked you all here." Tommy says.

"You could say that." Wes says.

"The reason we asked you all here is because we want to prepare you guys. Separately." Andros informs.

"Prepare us for what? We know that we have to get the girls back." Wes asks confused.

"Prepare you for the emotional aspect of dealing with an evil female ranger." Tommy tells them, clarifying the real reason.

"Are you trying to tell me that they are turning Jen?" Wes asks his face turning hard.

"Yeah, last night Kim came to me in my dreams. She told me that Andros and I needed to prepare you guys for this fight. There might be a slim chance we will get there too late and since Andros and I have the most experience in that area she wants us to help you and talk to you."

"Son of a bitch!" Wes yells standing up and sending his chair flying. He looks as if he's ready to kill.

"Wes, I know how you feel. But right now I need you to calm down. You have to be focused because if you let the evil Jen in your head you could lose her forever." Tommy's intensity makes Wes calm enough to where he understands that he has to keep focused. "Now, Andros will take Wes first. And I want to talk to you four, starting with Hunter, Conner, and Nick before I talk with you Casey alone." Tommy turns to the newest red ranger.

Casey squirms under the gaze one of the best rangers in existence. He couldn't even fathom what Tommy would possibly want to talk to him about alone.

" Now," he starts, "Casey go and grab some more food if you like and I'll call you when I'm ready." Tommy says.

Casey gets up with Wes and Andros as Andros leads Wes in a different direction as Casey walks to the kitchen. He can hear the other rangers in the simulation room.

Andros takes Wes to the Stargaze room. Once inside Andros walks over and hits a button on the panel. The steel window opens up and all you can see around you are stars for miles.

Andros stares at the sea of stars and sighs. "This was something Ashley and I would do. Even before I met her I would come to a place like this and stare out at these stars praying one day I would find my sister. Or just to think. There something about gazing out at these endless stars that helps clear your mind."

"Why us, man? I mean why after all this time? We've done good for the world. Is this fates way of trying to test our marriages or our lives?" Wes looks defeated.

"I don't have any answers to those questions but I believe that after this our bonds with each other will only strengthen even more." Andros turns from the stars to look at Wes.

Wes hunches over. "I am so over this Ivan Ooze guy. He's taken me away my wife. He's taking me away from my kids because Daddy has to make sure there mommy comes back to them in one piece and good. "

"Your telling me. From the things I've read about what he did to Angel Grove back when Tommy and the gang where teens he was pretty brutal. He even almost killed Zordon." Andros shudders. "But Wes emotions will ruin you if you let them. Letting your emotions control you can end very badly for both you and Jen. You could end up losing the real Jen if you let her get inside your head."

"But how will I know once I've got her back if we're too late?" Wes asked confused.

"Your heart will know once your Jen is back. You won't just know in your heart but also that parts that's connected with Jen's. You won't have to think real hard to know the difference." Andros smiles. "Let's go."

Andros closes the window sending out a silent prayer.

"Now, theirs is a reason I wanted to talk to the three of you separate from Casey. Conner, you are almost married, and Hunter and Nick you are both in love and dating Tori and Madison." Tommy takes a deep breath before continuing. "When the person you care about is evil they say hurtful things. Especially, if it's a significant other because, they know everything about you. Meaning they know your strengths and weakness, your insecurities. They will use your weakness and insecurities against you to get the upper hand. Your objective is to either bring them back to the person you know they are or if it comes down to it knock them out and Billy and Hayley will figure out a way to change them back."

"So, let me get this straight our choices are to either bring them back to the good side and if we can't knock our girlfriends out?" Hunter asks raising his eyebrows. His face disgusted by the thought.

"When you put it like that, yes. I'm not any happier with those choices than you are Hunter but those are the choices we have." Tommy says hearing the sorrow in his own voice.

"Tommy, what happens if Billy and Hayley can't even bring the girls back?" Conner asks.

"I don't know Conner. But let's just hope we never have to find that out."

"Tommy?" Nick says. "I know that me and Casey are the new kids around here and everything but how are we supposed to fight our girlfriends? I mean I just can't picture myself fighting against Maddie without it twisting my heart." Nick says uneasy.

"Nick, believe me I get it but what you are going to have to remember is that if Madison is turned evil she won't think twice about fighting you, trying to destroy you." Tommy walks over and sits across from the group but his gaze is on Nick. "The Madison you know will be in there but the evil will be too strong to fight. I was you before but I had a duty to my team and friends from being destroyed. You may not want to fight her but realize this… she will fight you, taunt you and maybe even fake you to believe that she changed. But the only way to know is that it won't just be here voice or her body language that changed towards you but it will be everything about her."

"Kira's always been unpredictable to me but how will I truly know if she's back to my Kira." Conner asks Tommy.

"Conner, you know that Kim and I have a connection. It's something that has been there since our teenage years. I can always feel a shift in her, if something's wrong or vice versa. Both Kim and I can see ourselves sometimes in you and Kira. Hell, I believe that every one of the red rangers here has a connection with their wife, fiancée or girlfriend. Meaning that if we get there too late you will be able to feel the shift about them. Something isn't right. So if that feeling shift to a different feeling a one of familiarity then you know she's back to the old Kira."

"I can't believe this is happening to me. I'm usually the one that has everything under control. But this is a little beyond my control." Hunter says his knuckles turning white.

"I'm sorry Hunter. This is even beyond my control but I want you to remember a few things. Yes, these women will use our weaknesses against us but remember that they aren't the real them. If you cling to who you know they are and you try to remind them of they are because no matter what the heart will always overcome any evil. So, Kira, Tori and Madison might be evil but that does not change who they really are. I don't know exactly what its going to take for them to change but trying to reason with them is not an option." Tommy's face changes to one of distress. "Now when they are turned back the chances are good that they will remember everything they said and did. You have to make them realize that it isn't there fault and they might feel guilty, withdraw from you but you have to always be by there side and let them know that you never stopped loving them."

Hunter, Conner and Nick agree that that there woman shouldn't feel that way and will make them realize it.

"I've prepared you as good as I know how. You guys can wait with the other guys with Jason and Rocky. Can you guys tell Casey to come in?" Tommy asks to their retreating back but Nick says he'll let him know.

Once Casey comes back in and is seated, then Tommy starts. "Casey, I need to know something. I don't know much about you or your relationship with Lily but I have to ask how do you feel about her?"

Casey lets out a sigh. "At first it was a crush. She was there for me when I first became the red ranger. She didn't give up on me when I gave up on myself. But then I found out that Theo liked her so I backed off. But after they broke up, we became closer than the first time." Casey's face beams with adoration. "Always hanging out and just enjoying each other you know. I fell in love. I was hoping to ask her out before all of this happened. Now I just hope I get that chance."

"Wow. Why is it that Jason and I can see ourselves in you younger red rangers?" Tommy shakes his head before continuing. "But anyway the reason I asked is because you're new but I've heard about your time and you were made to become a red ranger. Look, I'm not going to treat you like a rookie or a kid but this I believe will be your hardest mission ever. And from your face you really are in love. But I want to prepare you for this fight. You might still have weakness and insecurities that she knows about and she will taunt you, tease you and that is her lethal weapon. You have to be strong enough to not take what she says as what she feels about you as the truth. You are the mighty tiger and I have faith that you will be able to do it."

Casey look shocked but quickly covers it up. "Thank you, Tommy. You have no idea what those words mean to me. And I promise I won't let you down."

"I know you won't, just get Lily back so you can ask her out." Tommy smiles a genuine smile. He claps his hands together. "Time to talk to the others. Let's go."

They both leave the conference room and walks to the simulation room. Andros and Wes are already there. Casey walks over to Nick. Billy enters the room and walks to Tommy.

"Tommy, I'm almost done. In hopefully just under an hour I will have it ready." Billy informs Tommy dressed in a plaid red shirt and dark jeans.

"Thanks, Billy. Can you spare a few minutes while I address everyone else?" He asks the former blue ranger.

"Sure."

Tommy walks to stand in between Rocky and Jason. "Okay guys, here's the thing. Billy has informed me that in an hours time the machine will be set up and ready to run. In an hour I want everyone prepared for a battle. We have three main points for today. First is to get our woman back. Second, if by the time we get there the girls are turned to turn them back. And lastly, send Ooze and Acadia to some far part in space where they will never be found again. Or at least find away to put them in a chamber they can't escape. For the men whose wives or girlfriends who aren't being turned your job is to get them out of there." Tommy snaps his gaze to the men he knows wives or girlfriends aren't in danger. "Don't look back and worry about us just make sure they are safe. You are to get back to this ship. Now, for those of you rangers who wives, fiancée's, girlfriends, or sisters who are being turned your only job is that once the portal is open your job is to bring them back by any means necessary. Which might mean by force. Knock them out if you have to but get them onto this ship. We will deal with the consequences later. If at any time you are able to get them back to our side that's great. Now, for dealing with Ivan and Acadia, I want Adam and Billy to handle them until Rocky, Aisha, Kim and I to show up because it might take the Power of the Ninjetti to handle him. If it comes down to it I will communicate with TJ and ask for back up. Does everyone understand there jobs?"

A string of yes's and nods go throughout the group.

"I have a suggestion on a way to put Acadia and Ooze away."

"What is it, Billy?" Tommy turns to one of his oldest friends.

"Well, I've been thinking of a way to neutralize Ivan's power. I've created a dart that should have the power to neutralize Ivan's extensive power for up to two full days. But it can only work once so we have to make sure Ivan is the one that gets the dart."

"And that is why he is the best. But make sure Haley never finds out I said that.." Tommy nods in understanding. "Billy, do what you do best. We will be ready to go in an hour and a half."

"Gotcha, Tommy." Billy rushes out to finish the machine as soon as possible.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 11. Send me any and all criticism. I take it all, the good and the bad. I have to work an dmy schefule has been crazy lately but I'm doing th best I can to update every weekend or every other weekend so please bare with me. Check out my one shot for the movie Sorority Row. It's called "What's Claire Thinking"**

**You can even write our own versions to the movie.  
**

**Chapter 12 coming up soon.**

**How will this story end? Will the guys make it in time to save the ones they love? You have to wait for the next chapter to find out. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**"Catch you on the flip side."**

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa A.K.A. Chae**


	12. Chapter 12

**Before Venjix was created and RPM was made. This is another forever red mission. It will include some familiar villains, new blood and new rookies. Enjoy. **

**Summary: Someone's taking the Red Rangers women. When they realize what happened, the Red Rangers come together again to save the ones they love the most.**

**Chapter 12-**

***Girls Attack***

Ivan walks into the room slowly, watching the sleeping faces of the ranger women. You would think they were back on there puny planet, in their homes safe and sound from the sense of peacefulness he can see. But soon they will wake up and realize they aren't in their homes but in his dimension.

"Hello ladies." Ivan says from his spot near the entrance gates. Most of the women are slowly starting to wake up. "Wakey, wakey." He says.

Once they are fully awake all the women glare at him not speaking.

"What's wrong? Not happy to see me. It's okay. In a few minutes time you will be under my control." Ivan says stepping more fully into the room.

"I'm sick of hearing you speak. We all are. Can you just I don't know leave us alone?" Kim asks her face hard.

"My dear pink ranger. I do enjoy your little rants. Once I turn you I'll make you my servant, once you destroy that husband of yours."

Kim stands up slowly, defiant. "You will pay, Ooze. I'd never destroy Tommy. Never."

"It will be too strong for you to fight. Just think of Muranthis, then double it. There's no doubt in my mind that you will destroy your husbands, or boyfriends but also your friends and family." Ivan says before retreating back out of the gates.

Kim lets out a loud scream at his retreating form feeling the words hit her hard. She turns and faces the other women a sullen expression on her face before she turns to Kira and gives her a look.

"Does everyone have everything?" Tommy asks the other red rangers, Billy, and Adam.

"Yeah." They chorus.

"Affirmative." Billy says.

"Billy, you have the darts?" Tommy asks the blue ranger.

"Yes, I also made another one for Acadia. Just to be on the safe side." Billy informs.

"Great." Tommy says.

Billy walks towards his machine before adding some more variables into the machine. He starts it up. There's a huge swirl in the middle between the two posts.

"Okay, I set this so the portal will stay open for thirty minutes. Within thirty minutes, we need to have contained Ivan and Acadia, and have the girls back on this ship before it closes."

"Let's go." Tommy says before taking a deep breath as walks through it.

Ivan and Acadia step into the room with there minions in the black cloaks following behind them. "It's time. Now, let the games begin."

Ivan extends both his arms sends purple shocks at Trini and then Aisha. When it hits them they fall asleep. Then sends another round of purple shock at Karone, Jen, and Tori fast enough were they can't do anything. They fall asleep.

Kira, Madison, and Lily are next because in their shock they were frozen in place, when the shocks it them they fall to the floor asleep. Finally, Ivan turns to Kim, smiling smugly and evilly as he walks towards her.

"What did you do to them, Ooze?" Kim says bending down to make sure Trini and 'Sha have a pulse before getting up and backing away slowly, her eyes not wavering from his.

"They are just in a deep sleep you will say until I call them awake." He says. "Just like you will be."

Without saying anything else, he extends his right hand pointing it straight at Kim. She moves out the way so it hits the wall behind her. She face him again but when she extends his hand she moves again but forgot about his other hand as t hits her and all she can do is fall to the ground as sleep swarms her.

Ivan and Acadia stand there looking at the other female rangers. There crowded around Cassie in a protective shell.

"What shall we do with them, dear?" Acadia asks eyeing the women.

"I…" Ivan starts but closes his mouth quickly as he sees a portal starting to open. Out walk Tommy, Jason, Rocky, and the rest of the red rangers with Billy and Adam.

They all look around spotting most of there women laying asleep on the floor but also the others fully awake huddled around Cassie.

"Guys, you know the plan." Tommy says slowly. They all nod.

"What have you done to them, Ooze?" Jason asks his voice hard.

"Nothing. They are just asleep. Wake up, my pretties." Ivan says.

They slowly wake up, each stand up one after the other.

"Yes, master?" They ask turning to look at Ivan. Their eyes are glowing purple.

"Oh, man. This is bad." Rocky says as his eyes are on Aisha.

"They have come to destroy us, my children. Destroy them for they are everything we despise." Ivan says.

The girls turn towards their men as they start to walk towards them.

"TJ, Leo, Carter, Eric, Cole, Mack, and Shane, get the other girls out of here now." Tommy whispers loudly.

"Tenga's attack." Ivan orders pointing to the other red rangers making there way to other female rangers.

TJ and the others create a barrier between the Tenga's and the girls so they can't get through. They get in fighting stances. TJ turns and wonder why all the girls are huddling Casey.

TJ, looks at Leo and nods at him before he walks over to the girls. "Go help them. I got this." He tells them. He rubs Cassie's back soothingly. They nod and get up and stand next to their men and friends. "Let's get you out of here." He says and she nods. While the others are fighting, he carefully picks her up and walks over to the portal to go back to the ship. Ashley follows after him because Andros has to fight his sister by himself and she needs to look after Cassie. Cole takes Alyssa back to the ship because she doesn't look good and he doesn't want her to fight in her condition.

The Tengas start their attack. Leo grabs Kendrix in a fast move before bending her down to punch one. He brings her back up and she stares at him raising her eyebrow. But before he can say anything he sees a Tenga trying to kick Kendrix, so he spins her out before spinning her back in turning the Tenga around. He picks her up so she kicks him away.

Carter and Dana nod before moving back to back both relying on each other. Which helps them because the Tengas aren't that smart. Carter kicks one in his chest while putting the other in a headlock, while Dana jumps up from the Tengas legs. She punches him sending him into another one knocking them both down. Carter spins the Tenga he put in a headlock.

Eric brings out his blaster and gives the other to Taylor. She smiles at her husband before putting on her fighting face. She whips around and shoots at the group coming at her. She starts to feel better and she walks over to Eric he gets done kicking the Tenga. She kisses him in a deep passion that she's been missing to do for a while. Just when she pushes away, Eric fires off his blaster never taking his eyes away from hers.

Rose disappears after hugging Mack. She sneaks up behind some Tenga's before she punches two in the back before they know that she was there. Since Mack has his super strength and grabs about three of them up in the air and tosses them at the wall.

Shane pulls his clothes away from him so he's in his ninja uniform. He watches closely as the Tenga's form a small group walking closer to him since he doesn't have a Shayla here he had to fight by himself but even these creatures where going to know what him. He throws his hands up and channel his air power before throwing his hands towards them sending a strong gust of wind so they all hit the wall.

Everyone looks around and makes sure they got everyone before looking over at Tommy and the others. They see the guys struggling but they stop the girls from helping with a shake of their heads and leads them towards the portal taking them back on the ship.

~*~Same Time~*~

Kim is standing by Ivan watching the other girls. "My dear pink ranger, you should join the others." Ivan says and Tommy is watching the exchange.

Kim nods before walking towards Tommy. All the girls are standing in a line. The boys are doing the same watching and waiting.

"Trini?" Jason says frowning at his wife.

'Sha." Rocky chokes out.

"Karone," Andros says a little broken at the familiar look on his sister's face.

"Jen," Wes says staring at Jen.

"Tori," Hunter says with a sullen look on his face.

"Kira?" Kira smiles evilly at Conner.

Maddie?" Nick asks in shock of the person in front of him.

"Lily," Casey says struck by the smirk on her face.

"Kim," Tommy whispers watching his wife in shock.

"Attack." Ivan commands.

"Yes, master." The girls say together.

Kim doesn't hesitate as she throws a punch surprising Tommy which makes him take steps away from her.

"Kim, you've got to snap out of this." Tommy tells her as she comes closer. He just wants to try this brand before the fighting starts.

"Why? I like it here." She says as she kicks Tommy in the stomach.

"Oof," Tommy groans as he bends over to catch his breath.

Karone walks up to Andros smiling like Astronema used to. "Brother dear," She cooes wickedly.

"Karone, you have to snap out of this you're my sister." Andros says as they circle each other.

"You're not my brother. I don't have a brother anymore. All I have is my sisters and my master." Karone says before she clips Andros legs from under him. She tries to kicks him but he rolls out of the way.

"'Sha," Rocky says looking at his wife. "This isn't you."

"Oh, its me alright, ape boy." She says walking up to him. She reaches for his left hand staring down at the ring.

"Remember, 'Sha. Remember what we have." Rocky says pleadingly.

Her gaze snaps to his, glowing a deep purple. "Sorry, I don't." She says then flips him before he can blink.

"Jason, Jason, Jason." Trini says softly. She moves around him like a cat.

"Trini, you are not evil. You're good." Jason says circling his wife hoping to reach her. Not wanting to fight her.

"That's were you're wrong, Jason. I am evil." Trini grins so menacing that she strikes before Jason can think of anything to say. She kicks him in his chest sending him flying on his back.

"Now, I know how Tommy felt when I did the same thing to him." Jason mutters before getting up off the floor.

Jen doesn't say anything just stares at Wes as if he's some prey. Like she did before she trusted him enough to become the red ranger.

"Jen?" Wes asks slowly placing his hands in front of him. "You have to snap out of it."

Jen still continues to not say anything. She brings her hand up to caress his cheek and smiles. Wes watches her faces carefully before the smiles turns into a grim look. Before he can move away she pulls her hand back and punches him sending him to the ground.

"All I have to do is destroy you." She says.

Tori snatches her clothes away from her so that she's in her ninja uniform. Hunter does the same thing so that they're both on equal footing.

"I wonder how I can destroy you. I mean we both have almost the same training. So how do you think I should do it?" Tori asks her boyfriend of three and a half years.

"How about you don't do it and then turn back into the Tori I used to know, the Tori who cared about her friends and family." Hunter asks.

"How about I don't and just improvise." Tori draws on her power of water and blasting Hunter. Sending him flying into the wall.

Hunter splutters, slightly choking as some of the water went down the wrong pipe.

Kira stands directly in front of Conner. She's just analyzing him. Conner tries not to show any sign of weakness but he can only hide things from Kira for so long.

"Oh, Conner! You might seem under control but I can tell you're not on the inside." Kira says evilly.

Conner puts his hands on Kira's shoulder and makes her look him in the eyes. "Kira, you need to turn back. We're supposed to be getting married. You have to fight whatever control Ivan has on you."

Conner sees a flicker in Kira eyes but it quickly disappears because the next her eyes our glowing a deeper purple. Kira grabs his shoulders before bringing her knee up Conner's stomach connecting hard.

"I have the power and Ivan Ooze is my master. You will be destroyed." Kira says before kneeing him in the stomach again.

Conner coughs and groans and she pushes him onto the floor.

"Nick, Nick, Nick." Madison shakes her head at him. "You're supposed to be a fearless leader. You're supposed to protect me. Is this your idea of protecting me?" Madison asks tauntingly.

"Maddie, I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry." Nick says shaking his head.

"Well, sorry is a little late isn't it?" Madison says. She pulls out her phone before punching in a few numbers and a few seconds later Nick is floating off the floor.

Next thing he knows his back is hitting against the wall hard. He looks up from floor as she slowly walks towards him.

"Damn, she's tougher than V." Nick mutter before he makes his way up from the floor to a standing position.

"Casey, the little cub. I can't believe they sent a cub to fight me." Lily says putting her hair into a messy bun.

"I'm not a cub. Not anymore and I know what your doing Lily. This isn't you."Casey says staring at her.

"What am I doing, Casey?" Lily asks.

"You're trying to make me doubt myself. It's not going to work." Casey says defiantly.

"Oh, you sure. Because you know Jerald was supposed be red ranger. The lion is the strongest before a tiger. So it stands that Jerald should have been the red ranger and not you."

Casey just stares at her taking in her words, not noticing that she channeling her energy. When he does notice it's too late because she's sending her cheetah at him. He's knocked onto the ground. He groans as he sees her coming closer.

"That's enough, Ooze." Adam yells as he runs towards Acadia and him.

"Ooh, look, sweetie, it's the little frog." Ivan mocks.

"That's where you're wrong. I haven't been the frog in a long time." Adam informs him.

Adam runs at them when Ivan sends a shock of energy at his running form. Sending Adam falling and hitting the ground hard as a shockwave goes through his body.

Adam groans as he slowly makes his way off the ground.

Billy uses some of his old ninja powers to sneak up behind Acadia and Ivan. Just as Ivan hits Adam with a shockwave Billy plunges both darts into the side of their necks because the only way the dart will work it has to have contact with skin.

Billy watches as the effect starts taking place. Ivan whirls around to face Billy but he seems to be shrinking. When he fully shrinks, Billy places vials over them both before placing them in his satchel he brought. He walks over to Adam. "Are you okay?" He asks the black ranger.

"Yeah, damn he sure knows how to pack a punch." Adam rubs his chest.

"We gotta get out of here." Billy says throwing Adam's arm over his shoulder and helping him towards the portal.

When Billy goes past the portal, his dart took the effect on Ivan as well as his control on the girls.

Jen stops kicks Wes. Madison stops her spell that has Nick immobile. Karone stops trying to punch Andros. Kim stops and just stares straight ahead. Trini pushes Jason away from her. Aisha stares at Rocky who's on the ground. Tori stops her assault with her water power. Lily's cheetah's runs back to her. Kira turns to look at Kim.

"What just happened?" Hunter asks as he gets off the ground walking towards the rest of the guys.

"I have no clue." Tommy says before his communicator goes off. "_Tommy," Billy says, "Come in." _

_"I read you, Billy." Tommy says looking at the other guys before his gaze looks at the women. _

_"You only have 15 mintues left. I already have Ivan and Acadia neutralized so maybe his spell or control over the girls."_

_"Thank, Billy." Tommy says. _

"So, that's what happening? His control is minimizing or something?" Conner asks running a hand through his hair. "It can't be that easy."

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Trini, Aisha, Karone, and Jen drop onto the floor. Rocky, Jason, Andros, and Wes run over to them.

"She's alive." Rocky yells rubbing his hand up and down Aisha's cheek.

"We got to get them back to the ship." Andros says. "DECA, should check them out."

"Let's go." Jason says lifting Trini into his arms. "Tommy, you going to be okay?" He asks his old friend.

"Yeah, just look after Trini and the others." Tommy says. Jason nods.

With the girls in there arms with one last look they walk through the portal. As soon as they get onto the ship they rush them to the Medicbay where Dana starts looking over them. When they past through the portal, the other girls turn to them all smirking evilly.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 12. Send me any and all criticism. I take it all, the good and the bad. I'm sorry that its been so long since I've updated this story. I'm working righ tnow on finishing the next chapter. There are a few more twist and surprises headed our red rangers way. That you won't beleive. Its been crazy for me though. I'm moving to California in a week and a half and I still have things I need to take care but I should update the next chapter sometime next week.**

**Chapter 13 coming up soon.**

**How will this story end? Is it to late to save the ones they love? You have to wait for the next chapter to find out. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**"Catch you on the flip side."**

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa A.K.A. Chae**


	13. Chapter 13

**Before Venjix was created and RPM was made. This is another forever red mission. It will include some familiar villains, new blood and new rookies. Enjoy. **

**Summary: Someone's taking the Red Rangers women. When they realize what happened, the Red Rangers come together again to save the ones they love the most.**

**Chapter 13-**

***Girl's Attack part 2***

"Tommy, can you explain this?" Conner asks.

"No," he says. Tommy hits the communication button. _"Billy, Kim, Kira, Tori, Madison and Lily seem to be still under his control somehow." _

_"That can't be possible. That's highly improbable. They should've returned back to normal, unless…." Billy's voice trails off unsure._

_"Unless what?" Tommy asks nervously._

_"Unless his spell was enough to over power their will to fight the evil. Which means that even though the control should have been gone the…."_ Tommy cuts him off looking at the other guys.

"Evil has taken over the good." He finishes his shoulders fall in slight defeat.

_"Tommy, there's only ten minutes left."Billy shouts in urgency. _

"Ah, what's wrong red rangers?" Kim voices taunts. "Seems like you're a little down."

"Naw, looks like they've lost there best friends." Kira counters smiling maniacally.

"Maybe they've lost just a little more." Madison adds. "But do we care?"

"No," the girls chorus coldly.

All the guys' faces drop at their cold tone.

"Ladies? We need to finish this. It's Morphin' Time." Kim says.

"Pink Ranger Power." Kim calls.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form." Tori exclaims.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up. Ha!" Kira says.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force." Madison yells.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleash." Lily calls.

The guys watch them morph before Tommy turns to look at them.

"Guys, we have to morph." Tommy says. They nod.

"Red Ranger Power." Rocky calls.

"Zeo Ranger 5." Tommy exclaims.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form." Hunter says.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up. Ha!" Conner feels the power rush through him.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force." Nick says.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleash." Casey says.

They all feel the power rush through there bodies because for some it's been a while since they've been in morph.

"Well, ladies. Let the fun begin." Kim says smirking behind her helmet.

The guys circle the girls before each girl pounces toward her man.

Kira attacks Conner. Not giving him any time to think of a plan. Kira kicks Conner back before pulling out her Ptera grips.

"Kira, you don't want to do this." Conner says.

"You came to destroy us. You will be destroyed." She charges at him.

Conner pulls out his Tyrano-Staff and blocks her attack. "I don't want to do this Kira. I'm sorry." Conner says pushing her back. Kira screams sending him flying. He falls to the ground.

Conner quickly gets up. He twirls his staff around spinning easily blocking any of her attempts to get close. He whips out his thunder max blaster and aims. The blast hits her sending her towards the gates. She falls to the ground.

"Oof," she groans before getting back up and Conner can tell that she's glaring through her helmet.

Conner doesn't stop there though. He uses his staff and hits her in her chest sending sparks at the impact. She falls to the ground.

Lily strikes Casey and then pulls out her Jungle Mace. She places the Elephants head at the end of her foot before kicking her feet out towards Casey, sending him flying to the wall. Once he gets up.

Lily uses the Jungle Mace again but this time Casey is waiting for it. He pulls out his Jungle Chucks and encases both sides of the elephants head before he sends it back at her. Lily not expecting the move he hits full contact and she spins to the floor.

She groans looking up at Casey. Lily spin kicks up before running with the speed of a cheetah and punches Casey first in his stomach than kicks his feet from under him.

Hunter circles Tori carefully watching her trying to catch her next move. She pulls out her Ninja Sword. Hunter decides to pull out his Thunder Staff so there on equal footing. She strikes but he stops her with his own.

"Tori, we don't have to do this. You can fight it! You're strong." Hunter says behind his helmet.

"You're right. I am strong and getting stronger." She says then she unlinks their swords. She brings it up and swipes it over his chest, then uses it to punch him in the stomach. He flies back.

Once he gets back up he pulls out his blaster and aims it right at Tori.

Madison pulls out her wand. Nick does the same and creates a circle of fire around himself. She sends a blast of water, diminishing all of the water but she doesn't stop. She keeps the water going sending Nick flying in the air until he's pushed against the gate.

While Nick tries to get his bearings, Maddie doesn't waste any time. She runs up and grabs him his arm and flips him onto his back. She tries to kick him but he stops her foot and she starts losing her balance. She rolls out of the fall.

Nick stands up and remembers one of the spells Clair taught him. He puts the numbers into his phone and aim is at Maddie. "Firus encloseus!" He says and watch as Madison's body is surrounded by flames. He watches as she tries to fight her way out of it the spells is making her lose energy.

He cuts the spell off when he watches her body fall to the ground. He runs over to her lying form. He takes off his helmet.

"Maddie? Come on, Maddie. Say something."

"Nick," she whispers. He leans down closer to hear her. "It's not over." Her voice is stronger and threatening.

Next thing, he knows his body is in the air and then he falls hard to the floor.

Kim is circling Tommy, watching his every move behind her helmet. Taking in the twitch of his fingers, the movement his feet shift.

"So, tell me, Tommy. Who will win?" Kim asks her voice laced with evil intent.

"Win? Winning is me having my wife back. You winning is destroying me and earth. I say I have the better deal of things." Tommy reasons.

"And why is that?" She asks curiously.

"Because our son will have his mother back. Your parent's will have their daughter back and you will have all of us. Don't you realize that by destroying not just me, you destroy everyone that cares about you?" Tommy asks hoping to find the Kim he knows and love.

"Maybe but it doesn't matter because your Kim doesn't exist anymore." Kimberly says before she jumps and flips over him.

Tommy searches around him. Damning those ninja powers. He knows what can happen with those powers. Kim kicks him to the side knocking him into the gate. When he pushes off and tries to throw a punch she ducks out of the way. She gives a little wave before she does a disillusion of herself before she sneaks away.

Kim watches as Tommy catches her illusion before throwing the garment to the ground. She makes sure that she is standing diagonal from him far enough away in the shadows where she can shoot her arrow. When Tommy turns away she lets the arrow go and watches as it hits him.

Sending him to the ground Kim walks into the middle of the room.

"Ladies?" She yells to the get the girl's attention. They all walk over to her. "How about we take them out now? Let's put them together." The guys watch together as the girls start calling out.

Ninja Bow." Kim calls bringing the bow to her side.

"Ptera Grips," Kira twist them around her fingers.

"Sonic Fin."

"Mystic Lion Staff."

"Junglemace."

They all stand behind Kim as she aims at the remaining Red Rangers. "Goodbye, Red Rangers," is her last words before all the girls yell, "Fire."

The cannon sends out a giant ball of energy hitting all the guys at once sending each and every one of them flying in a different direction. After they all hit the ground, they all demorph, the guys groaning and trying to catch their breath.

~*~  
_In another region of the galaxy_

"They rangers need help. Its time I give it to them." The mystic voice says.

~*~  
_Back to the dimension_

"No one here to save you," Tori starts.

"You've lost, rangers. You've lost your woman." Kira remarks snidely.

The guys back up slowly on the floor as the girls come closer.

"You've lost the fight." Maddie continues.

"And your about to lose your lives." Lily says.

They are about five feet away from the men when suddenly a gigantic white light energy flows through the room. When it hits the girls they all demorph before falling to the ground with a thud unconscious.

They guys are shocked at what just happened but scramble to pick up their girl and get them onto the ship.

Once there, the guys place each girl onto a bed and let DECA check them over.

"They will be fine. They should be waking up momentarily." DECA responds, leaving the guys with a sigh of relief.

"Ugh," one of the girls groans. Nick whips around and runs over to where Madison is laying. "What happened?" She asks confused. Nick slides in next to her.

"You don't remember?" He asks warily.

Her faces changes from confusion to recognition. Her eyes go wide and she tries to pull away from him but he holds onto her arms tightly not letting her move.

"You're not going to run from me. From us. I love you, Madison. That's never changed."

"How? After all I did?" She looks so broken, as tears fall down her face. He wipes them away with the pad of his thumb.

"Well, get through it." He comforts her. He then moves their position so that Nick is sitting up leaning back against wall with Maddie sitting between his legs, her head on his chest.

"Did I get hit by a Mack truck and forget?" Kira asks as she sits up.

Conner walks over to Kira and kisses her breathless. When he pulls back, she looks dazed and unfocused.

"I love you, too Rock Star but why do I feel like I just went through ten rounds with Mesogog?" Kira asks before she slowly starts remember the fight, the blast and everything in between.

"Oh my god?" Kira yells. "Damn it, fuck!" Kira jumps up from the bed and starts punching the wall. Her fist making an impression on the wall from sheer force.

Conner grabs onto her arms and pulls them down to her side. She struggles against his hold. He whispers into her ear to calm her down. She leans into his body in defeat.

Conner looks over at Tommy in anguish as he watches the woman he loves battle with herself.

"Hunter? Please tell me that I just had a bad dream and that I didn't want to destroy you?" Tori groans from her spot on the bed trying not to move because her head is killing her.

"Sorry, Tor, but everything really happened." Hunter leans down and kisses her forehead. "Things will get better." He tells her hoping that the words will become truer out loud.

"I was awful. I can't believe I did all that to you," said Tori looking lost in thought. She sits up and stares at the wall behind Hunter's head.

"It wasn't your fault. You couldn't control it. I don't blame you so don't you blame yourself. Remember, I'm the brooding one, so you don't get to be." He teases lightly.

A slow smile comes onto her face and a small laugh escapes past her lips. She leans up and hugs him tightly to her loving him even more than she did before.

"Casey?" Lily asks leaning up slowly. "I know I have a great imagination and everything but did my body really get taken over by evil again?" Lily asks her voice saying she already knows the answer but she needs it confirmed.

"Yeah, Lily. It all happened and I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you better."

"No, it's not your fault. There's nothing that you could've done to change what happened. I'm sorry about what I said. You are an amazing red ranger and I was really looking forward to that date."

"So, it was a date?" He asks hopeful. "Well, will you be my date to Conner and Kira's wedding?"

"I'd love to." Lily says grinning.

Tommy watches as all the couples and smiles slowly at what being a ranger has brought all them. He watches them get connected with each other again. Tommy looks over at Kimberly waiting for her to wake up. Billy and Dana walk in and see all the couples together except for Tommy, who is standing by the door.

Dana walks over to Kim and checks her vitals. Dana turns and stares at Tommy grimly. Tommy walks over to her and asks with his eyes what his voice can't ask.

"She's stable and I'd need to run a few test but it seems that Kim is in a coma. I don't know how long she'll stay like that but she'll have to be strong enough to pull herself out of it. I'm so sorry Tommy." Dana says.

Tommy's whole world stops as everyone in the room turns to look between him and Kim's still form. Tommy falls next to her bed and takes her hand and does something he hasn't done since Kim was in the hospital back in high school. He prayed.****************

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 13. Send me any and all criticism. I take it all, the good and the bad. I'm sorry that its been so long since I've updated this story. I'm working righ tnow on finishing the next chapter. There are a few more twist and surprises headed our red rangers way. That you won't beleive. I've just gotten into my new life here in Hollywood and school but I will be updating as often as I can. Just keep bearing with me. Thanks to all of you guys and your reviews.**

**Chapter 14 coming up soon.**

**How will this story end? Is it to late to save the ones they love? You have to wait for the next chapter to find out. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**"Catch you on the flip side."**

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa A.K.A. Chae**


	14. Chapter 14

**Before Venjix was created and RPM was made. This is another forever red mission. It will include some familiar villains, new blood and new rookies. Enjoy. **

**Summary: Someone's taking the Red Rangers women. When they realize what happened, the Red Rangers come together again to save the ones they love the most.**

**Chapter 14-**

***Inside Kim's Mind and Tommy's Musing***

Kim looks around her and she's confused. She's standing back at the Muranthiasis cave/palace with that bricked circle in the middle of the room. She slowly walks into the cave as she takes in her surroundings. She hasn't been in the place for almost 14 years but nothing has changed. But when she walks in she sees not only herself, but Jason are tied together above the offering. She can even feel the flames from the fire below. She see's Divatox and the whole motley crew just standing there waiting for Maligore to appear.

Suddenly, the Turbo rangers burst in and as she watches the scene unfold there's a feeling of dread about what's going on. She watches as her and Jason go into the fire, disappearing for a few seconds before reappearing in red smoke.

The look in her eyes can only be said as pure evil with no regret or remorse. She watches as she fights the rangers, mostly Kat. Even when Tommy tried to snap her out of it. A part of her tried but couldn't because the evil was so strong. But even as she was evil she couldn't fight Tommy but she had no problem fighting the others and taking out all her inner feelings out on Kat.

It then moved to her watching as Jason tried to throw Tommy into the fire. She felt no remorse that the man she still loved was going to be no more. Kim can feel her inside twist watching the scene. She looks over and sees Larago and his wife using their power to turn her back to the good side. She runs over and helps Tommy pull Jason back up.

Suddenly her surroundings changed again. She's standing in Ernie's Juice Bar with the balance beam in the middle of the floor.

It looked like it did that day when Tommy dropped her off to practice after her coin was stolen. The lights are half out but the lights surrounding the beam are still on. She walks over slowly to the beam. She runs her hands over it feeling the roughness beneath her touch.

"Kimberly, it's so nice to see you again." Kimberly gasps in surprise at the voice she thought she'd never be able to hear again.

"Oh my god. This can't be real." Kim says.

"It's real my pink ranger." The voice says with joy in his voice.

"But ho….how?" Kim stutters. "You're dead."

"No, I'm not. I'm very much real. Your mind is trying to heal itself. I thought it would be the best time that I revealed myself."

"Zordon? How is any of this possible?"

"My pink crane, Dulcea said it best. "Those who possess great power, anything is possible." When Andros destroyed my energy tube it released me from the prison. I was able to travel back to Eltar where I could recuperate and heal and build my strength. I've watched over you, and every new generation after you and I'm so proud to see a legacy of greatness."

"What happened to me, Zordon? I need to know." Kimberly pleads needing a reason to understand.

"Well, that is a might take a little while. So, here." Zordon picks Kimberly up as if she weighs nothing and sits her on top of the balance beam. "You my pink crane are in a coma right now. Everything is fine but your brain in a way needs to recuperate after all the activity that has happened. When Lerigot and his wife, Lara used there magic to bring you back to the good side, I'm afraid to say that I believe that even though Lerigot's magic is strong, there seemed to be a small part of evil hidden underneath the all the good that was returned. It has been locked away and I am sorry to say it seems as if Ooze's magic unlocked it and made it nearly impossible to fight."

"So, basically I'm evil? Is that why it was so easy for me to hurt Tommy like that?" Kim stammers. "Because of a past evil that I thought was lost made me more evil."

"No, you're not evil and could never be evil by your own accord. You are so pure of heart my dear pink ranger that it is why you were and are the heart of your team. You keep everyone together. If it came to push and shove you couldn't have really destroyed Tommy. The bond that you two have is so intertwined that most people never find such a connection. I've never seen such a powerful love in my existence. I told you that the crane and falcon will always fly together because your bond is impenetrable."

"You have no idea how great it is to see you again, Zordon," Kim says with tears in her eyes. "to hear your voice, your encouragement."

"Well, soon it will not be only voice Kimberly. Remember this, you are one of the strongest female rangers I've had the pleasure of watching grow and I couldn't have been prouder of you or Tommy. Now, I have to take my leave but you will not be only and I will always be around. This journey is one you have to get through with the help of your falcon."

Zordon walks to the middle of the room before disappearing in an array of blue and white lights.

Kim watches as he leaves before a feeling of dread creeps in wondering what she is supposed to do now. She looks down at the beam before deciding that maybe she needs to finish the routine she couldn't finish.

**Tommy's POV  
(same time)**

Kim has been in the coma for a full day now and not only has she not woken up but there hasn't been any progress. No movement, no eye twitch and Tommy's getting antsy. He needs to look into her big brown eyes and have her smile at him. He's hardly slept, or ate and the only time he left her side was because Billy, Trini, Aisha, Rocky and Jason forced him to take a shower and other things that happened when one goes to the bathroom. While he was there, Kira insisted she watch over Kim and her determination and the look she had in her eyes let him let her stay.

All Tommy wanted was for Kim to wake up, get Conner married and just finish having a life with Kim and their children. Was that so much to ask? Apparently, it must because life never has been easy for neither of them. Trini, Aisha, and Kira are sitting around Kim's bed talking to her hoping to wake her up.

Tommy just watches from the door before he wants some alone time with his wife. Once the girls leave, Tommy pulls his chair closer to Kim before taking her right hand. Running his thumb over the back of her hand.

"How did we get here, Beautiful? How after 3 years of dating, eight years apart, and four years of marriage did we end up with you in a coma? I swear if it didn't go against Zordon's rule that I would try to kill Ivan myself for what he's put us all through." Tommy chuckles softly at his own musing. "I can hear you now chastising me about no matter how much Ooze deserves it that Zordon wouldn't want that. I miss him so much sometimes. It's weird to even think that he's gone. He was such a huge part of us."

"Yeah, he was." Jason says from the doorway.

Tommy looks up from their conjoined hands to see his best friend. Tommy and Jason realized a few things from their friendship. They both knew that no matter what happened they had each other's back. They also knew that they while everyone saw them as leaders, they didn't have to hide their pains with each other because everyone else needed them to be strong.

Tommy hardly let's his emotions get the best of them unless it came to Kimberly but anyway Jason has seen Tommy at his worst and never judged him for it.

"She has to wake up, Jason." Tommy says looking back down at Kimberly's form.

"She will," said Jason strongly. "She's a fighter."

"I know she's a fighter. I know she's strong. But if she doesn't wake up, Jas, I don't think I'll be strong enough to handle it," said Tommy his voice broken.

"You know we'll be here Tommy. All the originals, Kira, Conner and every other ranger. I've always got your back, bro."

"She's my heart, Jason. True to honest God, this woman is my heart and soul and if she doesn't wake up I'll lose both." Tommy looks saddened and defeated.

"You know I've had that same realization since we were teenager's man. Since the first moment you saved Kim from Bulk and Skull, you were a goner. You both match so perfectly together that your almost one. If you concentrate hard enough I bet you bring Kim back to us."

Tommy just stares at Jason before a small smile falls on his lips. He turns back towards Kim and closes his eyes and focuses all his attention to Kim.

****

**Conner and Kira  
(same time)**

Kira walks to the infirmary where Kim is and stops at the door when she sees Jason talking to Tommy. She feels so torn. Wanted to go comfort Tommy but also feeling helpless because of the promise she made Kim.

She feels Conner's arm encircle her waist, then his body being pressed into her back. Surrounding her in a familiar warmth that she has missed. She clutched him in her sleep not wanting to let him go but he didn't seem to mind.

"What are you thinking about, Rock Star?" He asks softly in her ear.

"A promise," said Kira.

"What promise?" Conner asks confused.

Kira sighs. "Kim made me promise that if she wouldn't be able to come back from the evil that I would look after Tommy and Liam. So I think this is the worst alternative to her being evil, her being in a coma."

"Kira, I need you to stop blaming yourself. Nothing that happened was your fault. Ooze's magic was too powerful. In three days time you will be walking down the aisle in your white dress with everyone you love there. This is your big day and if I know Kim, which I do than she won't miss it for anything in the world." Conner seems to soothe all her fears. He's gotten better knowing exactly what she needs.

She turns in his arms. "How did I get so lucky?"

"Hey," Conner replies, "That's my line." He grins before giving her a small, sweet kiss.

********************

**Back to Tommy**

Tommy concentrates hoping to find a way to bring Kim back. Hoping his spirit calls out to hers. He waits for a sign but nothing seems to happen.

Kim's hand tightens around Tommy's. His head snaps up to look into her face.

"Come on, beautiful, time to wake up. Please, beautiful." Tommy pleads softly.

Kim's eyes flutter slowly before opening them fully and taking in the gray ceiling. She lets out an audible gasp as air fills her lungs. She turns her head towards her clasped hand and looks at Tommy. Her smile starts slowly before it turns into a brightening one.

"Hey, handsome." Kim whispers her voice hoarse. "Good to be home."

Tommy leans up and gives her a bone crushing hug before letting go when he realizes that she needs to breathe.

"I thought I lost you." He admits.

"Never." She says before she her attention is drawn to Jason, Conner, and Kira. "Hey big brother. Kira, Conner."

"Lil sis, you just love giving us a scare huh?" Jason chuckles. "I missed you, firebird."

Kira runs over to the bed and squeezes Kim's hand. "I'm fine, safe and alive. We're going to get you married and I don't want to hear an argument." Kim says leaving no room for discussion on the subject.

Kira just grins down at her friend and shakes her head in understanding.

"Conner, can you get Billy and Dana?" Conner nods before heading out.

"We need to talk." Kim tells Tommy. He nods in understanding.

He kisses her hand. "Later."

******************

* * *

******

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 14. Send me any and all criticism. I take it all, the good and the bad. Only two more chapters and maybe an epilogue. I'm glad you've guys have stuck with me and Forever Red and I'm so glad that you enjoy it. I've just gotten into my new life here in Hollywood and school but I will be updating as often as I can. Just keep bearing with me. Thanks to all of you guys and your reviews.**

**Chapter 15 coming up soon.**

**How will this story end? Is it to late to save the ones they love? You have to wait for the next chapter to find out. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**"Catch you on the flip side."**

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa A.K.A. Chae**


	15. Chapter 15

**Before Venjix was created and RPM was made. This is another forever red mission. It will include some familiar villains, new blood and new rookies. Enjoy. **

**Summary: Someone's taking the Red Rangers women. When they realize what happened, the Red Rangers come together again to save the ones they love the most.**

**Chapter 15-**

***From Mighty to Time Force***

Trini tried to fall asleep but all she kept thinking about Kim and Tommy. She just needed rest and time to think. Now she knows how Tommy and Kim felt. Being turned evil was not fun.

The way the evil flowed through her, made her sick to her stomach thinking about it. Trini felt so retched over the way she treated Jason.

Ever since Trini was younger, she was taught that violence was never the answer. Peace was better than war could be. When Rita Repulsa came and destroyed the peace of Angel Grove, she learned that fighting for a greater cause was the best thing she could learn.

"God," Trini thought as she rolled over in the bed. She punched her pillow a few times before falling back against it in defeat.

She tried fighting the evil so hard. But it just seemed to have chained her mind and defenses. The more she tried to fight it the weaker she became and the evil grew stronger.

She heard the door slide open but she refuses to turn over to see who it is. Billy has been checking on her earlier but she didn't feel like talking to him. She just wanted to be left alone for awhile.

A warm body slips into the bed. Strong arms wrap around her waist.

"You know I've known you since we were five. So, I know when your faking being asleep." He chuckles, his hot breath tickles her neck.

Trini turns over, so that they're facing each other. "Damn, I forgot about that. How's Kim? Tommy?" She asks worried about her friends.

"No change. Tommy's not doing so well. He's on his last string here Tri. The only way he's going to be okay is when she wakes up." Jason says sounding a little lost.

"She's going to be okay." Trini nods, not knowing if she's saying them for him to believe or her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jason asks softly.

Trini starts to nod but then she shakes her head. "No, I'm not okay. My best friend is in a coma fighting for her life. I almost destroyed you and I don't know what to do." Trini starts crying.

Jason brings her closer so that her head is in the crook of his neck. He smoothes his hand up and down her back soothingly. "It's okay. Let it out, Tri. You don't have to always have the answer. Sometimes you just have to cry. Sometimes you have to feel bad before you can feel good."

Trini laughs softly. "Is that what you told yourself when you came back from Murathias?"

" Among other things. Zordon told me that being turned evil didn't make me less of a ranger or leader. Strength doesn't just come from our winnings, but our failures too."

"You know you don't always have be the strong one." Trini says looking up at him.

"Yeah," he nods, "I know. But neither do you." He counters, leaning down to kiss her lips.

"We're a real pair, huh?" She asks when he pulls away.

"Yeah, but everyone would be lost without us." Jason turns so that Trini is lying on his chest as his hand runs up and down her back in a soothing way. She feels her body start relaxing. She lays her head on his chest and listens to his heartbeat. She's happy that things are going to be okay.

Rocky was in the Megaship's kitchen, looking through all the cupboards for food to cook. Anytime he has a huge problem, or he's just needs to think he starts cooking to clear it. He found flour, sugar, eggs, cinnamon, and chocolate chips. He pre-heats the oven, before he starts making some cinnamon and chocolate chip cookies.

He's working on his second batch when Aisha walks into the kitchen. She didn't say anything at first. She walked over and picked one of the chocolate chip cookies and bite into it. She moaned in appreciation of its taste.

"Mmm, baby." She finishes the cookie before saying, "That was amazing as always." She compliments.

"Thanks," he grins. Loving when his girl shows her appreciation when he cooks.

He sets the pan in the oven before walking to stand next to her, leaning back against the counter. "So?"

"So?" She says awkwardly.

He shrugs as the tension between them starts to build.

"Look," she pauses before stepping closer to him. She looks up at him. "I'm so sorry for what I did. I'm sorry for what I said. I'm sorry for what I put you through."

He grabs her face with both hands and kisses her passionately wanting to take away all her guilt and regret. Aisha wraps her arms around his waist pulling him closer. Once they both need to breathe he pulls away. Both are breathing hard as they try to slow down their heart rates.

"It's not your fault. We're still here together. We have great kids, jobs, family and friends both rangers and non rangers. We are stronger than this."

Aisha nods, she rests her head against his chest. He tightens his grip. "We're going to be fine. Just going to take time. I love you, mama bear!" He says smirking

She laughs. He always had the talent of making her laugh, no matter the situation. One of the reasons she loves him, why he's a great father. "I love you, too, ape boy."

Ashley is in the stargaze room. She sets down a blanket on the floor in front of the window needing time to think alone. She knows how hard Andros is taking Karone being evil again. He blames himself. He won't admit a loud but she can tell. She wants to be there for him but she feels this is something he needs to work out by himself. These last few days have taken their toll on her.

Andros was in the Medicbay getting checked out. Even though the girls were pretty bad on them, they didn't have that many injuries. She let out a huge sigh as she focused back on the stars.

"You know when I was little I would stare up at the stars at KO-35 and just wonder what life is like out there." Ashley looks up at the newcomer. Not hearing them walk into the room. "Wonder what like could be like if I was normal. If I would find someone to love me."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ashley asks confused, not understanding.

"Because I found someone that loves me. Even with all the bad I've done he does. Our children look up at me like I'm their hero. You have that too. I know that you want to be there for him. He needs you more than ever."

"I don't know how to be there for him. You know how he is. He likes to work things out by himself and even after almost 8 years of being together he still does it. I want to be there for him more than anything in this world but…" Ashley trails off at a loss for words.

"Look, I understand where you're coming from. Part of it's my fault," Karone says walking over to Ashley. Ashley opens her mouth but Karone's hand stops her. "It's true. And I came to terms with all this stuff years ago. But Andros hasn't fully. I hate that what happened when we were kids, and even his ranger time is still affecting him today. It's hurting you. I can see it."

"I just don't think I can handle losing him to himself. When we first met, he was so standoffish, and distant. I just hate that he pushes me away when all I want to do is help." Ashley feels the tears roll down her cheeks. She turns back towards the window and just stare at them.

"I'm sorry." Andros voice says from the doorway. Ashley looks startled not realizing he was there. He looks hurt, sad and a little broken.

Karone kisses her on the forehead before walking to the door. She whispers something to Andros before walking away.

"I never knew you felt that way." Andros says softly. He walks over and sits down next to her. "I don't mean to push you away. I just was surprised about how cold Karone was. I mean I know it was a spell but then I was brought back to when we were rangers, and then you were kidnapped and I just didn't know how to handle it."

"Andros," she whispers, "I know how hard this is for you. But I'm your wife. We have a beautiful daughter who thinks her dad is like Santa Claus. She believes that you're magic. Hell, even I do. You need to let go of any guilt. None of what happened to Karone was your fault. Nothing is your fault."

Andros stares at her before he smiles slowly. "How did I end up getting someone so caring?"

Ashley smiles brightly. "Maybe it was the first time you showed me your ability to move things with your mind. Or when we first made love. Or when you…." Ashley's cut off by Andros lips crash against hers. She moaned against his lips surprised at the passion he put behind it.

When he pulled away, they were both breathless and panting heavily. "I will start opening myself up more emotional to you if you promise that you'll never give up on me."

"Never going to happen." She says kissing his lips softly, chastely before laying her head on his shoulder both staring at the stars.

TJ watched over Cassie as Dana checked her over. Dana informed him that Cassie suffered from mild malnutrition and dehydration which isn't good for Cassie. So, Dana asked him to step outside the room so that they could talk, and Dana could do a more thorough check. TJ passed in front of the door wanting to be with Cassie. He had some question and she was the only one who could answer them.

Dana came out about twenty minutes later. By that time, he was leaning against the wall outside the room. She put her hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "You can go see her now but try not to upset her. She needs her rest."

TJ nods in understanding before walking back into the room. He pulls up his chair next to her bed.

Cassie smiles when TJ, sits next to her. "Hey," she says quietly.

"Hey. I missed you."

"Me, too. I'm fine. I'm alive."

TJ nods. He takes her hand and squeeze lightly. "What did Acadia mean…when she said, "some are not alone in the womb. I saw how the other girls created a barrier around you." TJ asks a little confused but he thinks he knows what's happening but he needs her to confirm his suspicions.

Cassie looks down at their joined hands, her voice soft. "Um, I wanted to tell you sooner. I guess I was afraid about how'd you react," she takes a deep breath as she feels the tears in her eyes. "When I said I was fine, that was only half true."

"Cassie, baby, you're scaring me."

"Well, what I should've said was that we were fine." Cassie looks into his eyes, hopeful.

Cassie watches as TJ's face plays all the emotions running through his head. A smile creeps up onto his face. "You're pregnant?"

"We're pregnant," she clarifies nodding slowly as the tears slide down her face.

TJ's booming laugh resonates off the walls as he leans forward and kisses her forehead, cheeks, and then finally her lips. "I can't believe it. We're having another baby." He says once he pulls away. He wipes her tears away with the pads of his thumb. "How far along are you?"

"A little over two months."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked a little hurt that she waited to tell him.

"I found out about two weeks ago. I was so nervous about telling you. We never talked about having another child. This wasn't planned. I had this whole romantic evening planned, and tell you, then we'd celebrate but…." Cassie trails off.

"But then you got kidnapped." TJ finishes for his wife. "Look, Cas, you never have to be afraid to tell me things. When we got married we promised to tell each other everything. Cassie, I love you more than anything in this world. I don't care if we have 10 children as long as we have them together."

"I love you, too. You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that."

"Think I can imagine," he grins. "Now, you need to get some rest."

Cassie nods, happy to get some sleep knowing everything is ok.

Leo and Kendrix are in one of the simulation rooms. Leo blind folds Kendrix before he sets the room like the park in Terra Venture. He walks Kendrix over to one of the trees and sits her down in front of it and then takes the blindfold off. When he sees her expressions, he's pretty proud of himself as he situates himself behind her, pulling her back against his chest.

"I know its been a crazy few days but I figured that we'd have a pusedo date. No kids, jobs. Just us for a few awhile.

"That is certainly a good idea." Kendrix relaxes against his chest.

"The kids where worried. They actually demanded that they come with." He chuckles.

Kendrix smiles. "I bet. They get it from daddy."

"Yeah. Are you okay/./; He asks his voice taken on a level of concern.

"Yeah," she nods. "I'm more worried about Kim. You should've seen her there, Leo. She was so strong, keeping everyone as calm as she could and taking charge. Now, she's in there lying on a hospital bed."

"Kim's going to pull through. You said it yourself, she's strong. We're going to celebrate another ranger wedding. And maybe we won't have many disasters."

"I wouldn't count on that. You forgot we have a six year old. They're made for creating disasters."

Leo laughs missing their alone time. He loves his kids and wouldn't trade them for anything. But those first years of dating when it was just him and Kendrix has definitely been lacking.

"You know we should have two date nights a month and one weekend out of the month were it's just us alone." Leo suggests.

"I think I can be persuaded. I do really miss the time we had together. I love the kids, and my jobs but I think we need to reconnect again."

"Let's start now," he says running over to close and lock the door. He walks over slowly, lifting his shirt over his head. Kendrix blushes. He never gets tired that he can still make her blush after this many years together.

Carter made Dana go to his room and sleep. He saw how much strain she was putting on herself, trying to find an answer. Carter doesn't think she can find an answer for this. He asks Billy to monitor all the people still in the medic bay and the results. Billy nodded in understanding that Dana needed a break and she was working herself crazy.

He walked into his shared room to find Dana pacing back and forth mumbling to herself. Her blond her flying with her fast movements.

"Dana, you're supposed to be asleep." Carter sighs.

"I can't/ I need to run more test on Kim, a few more on Cassie and do a double check on all the other guys. "She says rushing her words out.

"What you need is sleep and to relax."

"Relax?" She scoffs. "How can I relax when they're still things I have to do?"

Carter moves from the doorway and walks over to her. He places his hands on her shoulders to stop her pacing. Making sure she's looking at him. "Listen to me. There is nothing more you can do tonight. You're going to make yourself sick. And that would be good for no one."

Dana sighs in defeat. "Your right. I just hate feeling helpless."

"I know you do, baby. I hate seeing you like this. But everyone can handle themselves while you rest." He directs her towards his bed. He wraps his arms around her waist and pull her flesh against his body.

She nods finally feeling her body take over as all the exhaustion that has been building the last day catch up with her.

DECA wanted to keep Jen overnight just to make sure she was okay. Wes watched over as Jen slept. She looked so peaceful, almost angelic..

Eric has long since went to their room with Taylor after Wes assured Taylor he would let her know if something happened. Wes was left alone in his own thoughts. He still doesn't know what to say to her when she wakes up. Watching Jen be evil was the worst experience he ever had and never wanted to go through that again. He remembers what Andros told him. He had to be there for Jen. It wasn't even her fault. Damn, he wish he could get his hands on Ivan right now. But Billy explained that he would be sending Ivan and Acadia to the far recess of the galaxy.

Wes had Jen's hand between his as he rubbed his thumbs absently over her left hand. He must've been so deep in thought that he didn't notice Jen waking up.

"I always loved when you did that." Her voice is small but Wes head snaps up and stares into her big brown eyes.

"Yeah," he says. "How are you feeling?" He asks.

"Tired, guilty. I'm so sorry. I just couldn't fight it." She stammers.

"Hey, hey," he leans forward and kisses her forehead. He lets his forehead touch hers before saying, "none of this is your fault. We're going to be fine. We always get through it. Nothing has changed what I feel for you."

"The evil was like nothing I've ever felt. I just kept feeling so weak."

"You're not weak, Jen. You've never been weak. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Get some rest. Tomorrow's another day." He says softly.

She nods, her body tired still.

Eric and Taylor were curled up together in his bed. They were just happy to be back in each other's arms. They agreed when they started dating and then got married that they'd never go to bed mad at each other. Communication was what made them great together. They were both strong-willed and hot tempered and sometimes that was a bad thing but it's what made them stronger together.

"You know," Taylor starts staring at Eric. "This all started because a parking ticket."

"Technically, this started because of Mutant Orgs." Eric counters, smirking.

"Whatever, smartass." She rolls her eyes.

"We've never ended though. We just keep on going."

"You're saying where like the energizer bunny?" Taylor arches an eyebrow.

"Well, in one area of our marriage we are. That's how we got EJ, remember." He asks whispering into her ear.

Taylor suppresses a shudder at his words because they were true.

"You left EJ with Wes's dad, right?" She asks as she starts drawing E's and T's interlocking onto his arm.

"Yeah. He already had his hands full with Melinda, Leo and Wyatt. Hopefully he can handle those terrible two's." Eric chuckles at the thought.

"And then he has to watch the kids again in two days because of Kira's and Conner's wedding."

"He's not going to have to watch the kids for a long time after this."

"Please, he loves those kids. Besides, he probably got the butler to help him look after him."

"Hey, ever since our time as Rangers he's been better."

Taylor nods. "You're right. He has and he treats EJ like his grandson."

"Well, if your not too tired. What do you say we work on another sibling for EJ?" He asks as his hand slides up her waist going inside her shirt.

"I'd say," she says as she leans over to straddle his waist. "That I could really use a shower. How about you wash my back?" She says seductively before pulling herself over him and walking towards the shower.

Let's just say they use up all the hot water.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 15. Send me any and all criticism. I take it all, the good and the bad. Sorry about waiting almost a full month before updating. Homework, midterms and life has just been piling on and its been difficult. The next will be Wild Force, Ninja Storm, Mystic Force and a little Jungle Fury before Kim and Tommy's talk then I will have Kira and Conner's wedding up soon.**

**Chapter 16 coming up soon.**

**How will this story end? Is it to late to save the ones they love? You have to wait for the next chapter to find out. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**"Catch you on the flip side."**

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa A.K.A. Chae**


End file.
